


Kinktober 2019

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (kind of), Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Bad Puns, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Breast Worship, Breasts, Breeding, Bubble Bath, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Caught, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Emetophilia, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Femininity, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, For Science!, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Genderswap, Glory Hole, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hemipenis, Impregnation, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2019, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Laughter, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Master/Pet, Men Crying, Messy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Monsters, Mpreg, Non-Human Genitalia, Nudity, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Painplay, Pet Names, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Riding, Roleplay, Sex Club, Sexual Roleplay, Shoe Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepiness, Sleepy Sex, Spitroasting, Strength, Strength Kink, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Underwear, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Dream, Wetting, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: The Kinktober 2019 challenge - link:  https://rons-kinktober.tumblr.com/post/187335480170/kinktober-2019 - focused on Sanders Sides ships, hopefully 31 fics in total throughout October. Individual summaries and warnings at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Day 1: Handjobs - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is going to miss his boyfriend when they leave for college, so, he savours them moments they still have together. He doesn't anticipate their soft, savouring moment to turn into their first time being sexual together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: They are described as teenagers and in high school but are not underage, please do not read it as so
> 
> Warnings: hand jobs, first time, making out, minor/hinted future angst

Roman savours the warmth from beside him, his own arms wrapped around Logan who has his head resting on his chest, just tucked under his chin, fingers playing with the hem of Roman's t-shirt absentmindedly. He savours these moments, he knows they won't get too many more of them after high school, going off to different colleges and only meeting for holidays or the occasional weekend visit. He's going to miss Logan, miss his company and his kisses, his no-nonsense rants and cute, dorky outfits.

"I'm going to miss you, Lo," he mutters into the quiet space of his bedroom which the two of them occupy, pressing a soft kiss to Logan's hair and holding him closer, tighter, he doesn't want to let go.

Logan lets out a short, snort of a laugh, but presses a kiss to Roman's throat all the same, uttering gently, "I'll miss you too but it's not like we can't call each other every day which I am certain that you will force me to agree upon."

Roman huffs, jolting Logan by his side as he pulls him up against his chest until he's mostly atop of him, fingers barely tickling at Logan's side as he tries to recover and hold himself steady.

"You'll all too soon forget my angelic voice, my love," Roman insists, only partially joking, and kisses Logan's cheek before claiming his lips.

And they're lost in it like the teenagers they are, Logan's argument lost between their connected lips, maybe because he agrees with Roman, he will miss him greatly.

Roman kisses like he's dying, like it's the last thing he'll do on this Earth, like Logan is the source of all life. And Logan kisses like he does everything else, curious and a little shy, waiting for Roman to do something so he can react to it. Roman's hands grip while Logan's wander, a gentler contrast to Roman's passion.

The kiss breaks.

"Admit it, you're going to miss me," Roman breathes out against his lips, barely catching his breath enough, "you're going to miss this."

With that he gropes at Logan's ass making the other squeak in that adorable way that just encourages Roman's groping. It's nothing new, they've made out and groped each other more than enough times – still too little in Roman's opinion – but never anything more.

"I am," Logan confesses finally, softness in his eyes and his mouth turning up at the edges, "I'm going to miss you so much, Roman, I'm going to miss this, and us."

And there's that underlying softness in Logan's voice that Roman is never prepared for, years as friends hadn't quite equipped him from anything but a dorky, cute, no nonsense boy he'd been pining over since at least fourth grade.

"I knew you would," he resorts, just a hint too fond to be teasing, nudging Logan's nose with his own, "sap."

"Shut up," Logan utters before reconnecting their lips, perhaps to shut Roman up, perhaps to get closer to him, perhaps to enjoy kissing his boyfriend every day until he can no more. He's going to miss Roman even more than he lets on.

Roman has no problems with kissing Logan over and over. And even less problems with trying to worm his hands under the back of Logan's shirt, fingers inching over the soft, warm skin. Logan makes a muffled sort of noise into the kiss, fingers digging into Roman's t-shirt before pushing himself up and away.

"Roman," he warns, voice losing effect with how breathless he sounds, "stop now or we're going to have a problem."

Roman just grins, licking his lips, not stopping his wandering hands, barely dipping below the back of Logan's trousers into uncharted territory (as Roman puts it), "I don't think I'd have a problem with that, love."

Logan flushes darker, hands braced on Roman's chest, practically straddling him now as he rights himself up. He takes an obvious breath.

"Are you sure? You know we've never... it's never come to this before, Ro," Logan says, eyes glancing anywhere but at Roman until finally Roman sits up, a hand at Logan's hip and the other cupping his face, urging eye contact.

"How do you know we're, you know, ready?"

Roman smiles a little softer, barely brushing a kiss to Logan's cheek before reassuring the other, "hey, if you're not ready that's fine, if you're only ready for a little bit that's fine. I can't tell you I'm not ready because I am, I love you, Logan, and I trust you, I want to experience this and many more things with you. If you're not ready to lose your virginity, then I'll wait, I will wait till you're ready."

By the time he finally shuts up Logan is bright red, almost gaping at his boyfriend, perhaps not shocked but just surprised by the whole speech, more than a little touched too.

"Sap," Logan swiftly resorts, smiling again and leaning into Roman's touch, "I know, I'm ready, I've actually thought about this a lot but, well, I guess I never thought it would happen, I just... I don't know what I thought."

Roman's unable to help himself from kissing Logan again, cutting off his rambling along with his worries.

"Hey," he utters softly when the kiss breaks, "you don't need to think about anything, if you want to do this tell me yes, if you want me to stop I'll stop, if you don't want me to start then say so. I love you and I want to take care of you, Logan."

"Yes," Logan says, smiling lightly, brushing his lips against Roman's as if he's unable to physically keep himself away from the other, "I want... this, please, just, maybe, not all the way, please. I trust you too."

Roman laughs, soft and light, before kissing Logan again, a little more forceful and passionate. His hand wandering up to Logan's hair, smiling into the kiss as Logan's hands, tentative and shy, wander over the expanse of Roman's chest. So, Roman doesn't hesitate to wander himself, licking into Logan's mouth a little too gently as a distraction as his free hand trails down to cup Logan's half hard cock through his jeans.

And the noise Logan lets out is obscene. His hips buck unconsciously into Roman's hand, shifting none too gently against Roman's own growing hard on and he too groans into the kiss. Logan obviously understands what he's done, Roman would swear he's smirking but with the filthy way he's kissing him he can't be sure. He does it again, grinding forwards against Roman, testing at the same time as teasing.

Roman would be quite happy with this, simply grinding up against each other, kissing and feeling each other up until their hearts content. But Logan's pulling away, breaking the wet, passionate kiss – his cheeks all flushed, and eyes glazed over behind those dorky frames.

"I-" his voice breaks, awkwardly coughing before continuing, "I don't want to, uh, ruin my pants."

Roman bites back a laugh, he doesn't want to embarrass his boyfriend nor mess things up (in more ways than one). So, deftly and as quick as he can undoes the front of Logan's jeans, slipping his hand down the front of his trousers and underwear, wrapping his warm fingers around his boyfriend's cock.

And Roman can't help but stare, wide eyed and love struck, as Logan's mouth drops open, almost hunching over Roman, forehead resting on his shoulder.

He's quiet. A lot quieter than Roman would have thought, no, than he's imagined many, many times. Logan's breath is soft against his neck, barely there moans and hitches of breath right into his ear. His hips are grinding into his touch, skin against skin, hands clutching at Roman's t-shirt and sides and chest.

Roman hears the breathy gasp of his own name and the high keen before he feels Logan come, thick and hot over his fingers and into his underwear, his whole body seemingly shuddering before he goes lax against Roman.

"Logan, love?" Roman asks after a moment, a long moment after he has just given his boyfriend his first orgasm by his hands. Logan lets out a muffled hum against his shoulder before prying himself away and Roman kind of regrets not seeing Logan's face as he comes, his hair sticking to his face and starting to curl around the edges, cheeks flushed, and lips bitten. His own cock twitches in the confines of his pants.

Logan has a soft, lazy smile gracing his lips, just a hint teasing as he urges Roman's hand out of his underwear.

"You still ruined my trousers," he says, not wholeheartedly serious, and Roman knows it's nothing he can't fix.

"I'll let you borrow some of mine," he responds, leaning in to kiss him again, "might even wash them for you if you're nice."

His words are cut of, Logan kisses him lazier and slower now, but his hands work undoing Roman's trousers and unlike Roman fishes his cock out of his pants and underwear, jerking him off rather sloppily and inexperienced. But Roman doesn't need much, nails digging in Logan's shirt covered back, breaking the wet, messy kiss, and whining Logan's name as he comes between them.

His eyes must have closed, when they reopen Logan is smiling down at him, soft eyed and gentle in a way that Roman can't quite explain, in a way that Roman is definitely going to miss. He decides not to dwell on that and presses a soft, chaste kiss to the corner of Logan's mouth which turns into peppering as many as he physically can around Logan's face until he's pushed away and called a 'sap' once again.


	2. Day 2: Fucking Machine - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman doesn't mind having his brains fucked out by his boyfriends but there's some things his boyfriends can't do that a machine can, he thinks Logan very much agrees. Patton and Virgil are very happy to give them the mechanical fucking of their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fucking machines, light and hinted dom/sub dynamics, coming untouched, minor overstimulation, hand jobs, blow job

Roman is hot all over, well, in all places he still has feeling that is, though he would bet he is flushed red and sweating all over. His hands planted in front of him on the sheets of Patton's bed, making them warm and damp with his sweaty hands, and his knees braced just so to receive the thorough fucking he knows he's going to get.

He raises his head, staring at Logan who is staring straight back at him already, his cheeks bright red and stature much the same to his own, expression a cross between embarrassed and utterly aroused. Roman thinks it is a good look on him. Behind the nerd he can clearly see Virgil who is either working on something or purposefully not looking their way.

Roman whines aloud, needy, horny, and impatient.

A soft hand rests on the small of his back, a silent gesture to calm him and tell him to just be patient for a little bit longer.

He does, distracting himself with attaching his lips to Logan's, messy and uncoordinated in their flustered states. Unable to steady themselves with their hands or touch each other in any way unless they want to lose balance and be chastised by their boyfriends... again.

Patton makes a noise behind him, not quite disapproving but like he's ruined a part of his plan. Roman can't help smirking into the sloppy kiss, he likes winding Patton up a little bit.

But Logan jolts forwards a little before breaking the kiss, breathing hitching against Roman's cheek and his eyes squeeze shut. And Roman wonders just what Virgil's done to elicit that response. He hasn't time to wonder though as the head of a slick, fake cock is pressing into him all too slowly for his liking, and he must make a noise because there's whirring behind him and the cock slides completely inside of him then gradually fucking him.

"Oh, fuck," he breathes out, forehead resting lazily against Logan's own, fingers clenching in the sheets as the cock fills and stretches him repeatedly. The thing speeds up, he knows what it looks like, the machine placed behind him, designed with the sole purpose of fucking him, and fuck him it will.

Patton controls the speed, careful yet teasing the machine faster in a way he knows Roman adores, his hands every so often gracing over Roman's heated skin.

And Roman knows he won't last too long. He opens his eyes and leans back a little, whimpering as the cock speeds up and grazes his prostate, Logan is blinking at him, eyes glazed and spaced out – and he knows Virgil will be controlling his machine just right for Logan. Virgil's cool, lithe fingers teasing wherever he wishes, lazily wandering to cup Logan's cock and jerk him off, all the while mesmerised by the way the dildo fucks into Logan.

Logan's lips are back on Roman's in an instant, somehow sloppier and needier than before, wet with spit and broken by moan and whines of 'please', 'more', and incoherent nonsense mixing with babbles of names. Roman bites at his lower lip by mistake, harder than intended, as his back arches, attempting to fuck himself back onto the cock which is pounding into him at an inhuman speed.

Roman comes loudly, clenching hard around the relentless cock with Patton's hand fondling his balls and spilling untouched onto the pale blue sheets. Patton turns down the machine slowly, just teasing with hints of overstimulation, soft hands rubbing up and down his thighs to calm him post-orgasm, slipping the dildo out of his abused hole.

He's distracted out of his post-orgasm haze by the way Logan whines, eyes squeezed shut and head falling down, hunching over as he comes. Virgil's fingers working fast and tight over his cock, the dildo working on milking him thoroughly until he's shaking with his orgasm. Logan all but collapses when Virgil's hand leaves him, and the dildo is pulled from him. Roman can't help nuzzling the side of his face gently as he comes around again, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and receiving a messy one to his mouth in return.

The bed dips around his legs, now bent as he lies on his side, and he tilts his head away from Logan's kiss, the other follows his line of sight. And if Roman could get hard again then he is sure he would, his cock even twitching in a pathetic effort to be interested in the way Virgil takes Patton's cock down his throat in one go with practiced ease, hands on his thighs to still him. Patton's hands are threaded into his hair, holding him close, and his eyes closed as his mouth drops open in a silent moan.

Logan makes a sort of muffled distressed sort of noise beside him – Roman doesn't know if it's from the annoyance that he can't get aroused again or because he knows just how it feels to be on the receiving end of Virgil's breath-taking blow jobs.

Roman sits up, coaxing Logan up with him, when he sees Virgil reaching for his own cock. Roman easily bats his hand away, replacing Virgil's hand with his own and quickly jerking him off, wanting nothing more than to make him feel good. Logan moves too, coming to the other side of Roman on his knees and urging Patton into a soft, lazy kiss, smiling as Patton moans softly into it as he comes down Virgil's throat. Virgil's coming moments later over Roman's fingers as Patton's come escapes, dribbling down his chin.

They are all sort of messy, Patton getting off the cleanest, so he gets tasked with cleaning the sheets while Virgil cleans and puts away the machines, letting Roman and Logan shower, mostly undistracted. Mere moments later all four of them are huddled under clean sheets in comfortable clothing, a movie running in the background, but no one is listening, instead swapping soft kisses and gentle words.


	3. Day 3: Tentacles - Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan accidentally catches Remus with his shirt off with his tentacles exposed. Of course, he has a scientific curiosity to them but he has a more personal interest in Remus. And Remus doesn't mind doing his own 'experimenting' with the nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: tentacles + tentacle sex, accidental arousal, fingering, hand job, come marking

Logan doesn't bother to do more than pull on his sleep shirt and slip on his glasses as he gets out of bed, it's a little late for him to be waking up – must be around nine in the morning – but it is a Saturday he supposes. He takes the little time to wash his face and brush his teeth but getting dressed can wait until after breakfast. So, he makes his way out of his bedroom and down the hall, past some familiar and some new doors.

The mouldy green coloured one is slightly ajar, and he doesn't know what he does it, but he pauses just outside, peering it at the illuminated dark creative side's room. It's not as messy as he anticipated but that thought is only second to the way his eyes find the partially nude facet standing with his back to the door. Except there's something... different. Wildly different. As in there's green tentacles sprouting from Remus' back.

Logan gasps, taken aback and shocked.

"You can come in, Logan," Remus says, clearly unfazed, "unless you want to continue with this whole peeping Tom roleplay, I can get into it, play in innocent victim while you get your rocks off to this sight."

He turns his head to look at Logan, who opens the door a little further, he winks and bats his eyelashes at the logical side who just flushes.

"I apologise, I did not intend to invade your privacy, however, when I saw this," he pauses, gesturing to the tentacles, some wrapping losing around Remus' body and the others laying fairly limp, "I couldn't stop staring I'm afraid."

Remus just smirks at him, as if he knows something Logan doesn't. He probably does considering Logan's brain is a second from short circuiting.

"Oh, Logan, you don't need an excuse to stare," he says, not so subtly closing in on Logan and shutting the door behind him with his tentacles while his hands grab Logan's hips, gentle and careful, that Logan could break out of if he wanted.

Instead Logan's hands go to the tentacle that holds the door closed beside his shoulder, fingers trailing over the slimy smooth expanses and the suckers on the underside, obviously mesmerised by the appendage. Remus shivers at the touch, unused to having anyone other than himself touching his tentacles.

"Logan," he warns, voice a hint lower than usual, his mouth opens again to warn him, but Logan beats him to it, gently pushing Remus away but his hands are immediately back on him, or more accurately his tentacles.

"Remus, would you awfully mind if I took a few notes? Please," he asks, eyes soft and intrigued, "I'd very much like to examine your tentacles... with your consent of course."

Logan makes eye contact with him and Remus has the hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks, flustered by the sudden question to examine him where no one has "examined" before.

"Sure thing, princess," Remus quips, as if his heart isn't hammering inside his chest, begging to get out, "only if I get to examine you in return."

Logan's eyes positively light up – clearly ignoring the last of Remus' comment – he conjures up a small note pad and pencil before jotting things down frantically between touching his tentacles with those cold, lithe fingers.

Remus tries his hardest not to visibly respond, though he's already half hard in his trousers, his tentacles are more sensitive in some places than others and Logan is clearly keen on finding out where. Logan ushers him to sit on the edge of his bed, his eyes roaming his tentacles, contrasting between touching him and making notes. And Remus' skin feels like it's on fire.

Then Logan's fingers are almost massaging the place at the centre of his back where the tentacles protrude from and Remus lets out and involuntary moan. It's not... like that. It feels more like a lovely massage than anything sexual. But still it catches Logan off guard, pulling his hand away as if he's been burned.

He quickly makes a note before throwing the book aside and uttering, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I mean, I didn't know it would, uh, elicit that response, I apologise."

Remus swallows, Logan is just too cute and awkward for this, he loves it.

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart," he responds, casually, his tentacles coming back to life after laying almost limp to let Logan prod at them, two wrap loosely around Logan's thighs, maneuvering him practically into Remus' lap while another supports around his waist.

Remus leans close, lips barely brushing Logan's ear, "don't apologise, I was very much enjoying myself here, darling, I have no complaints, in fact you could keep going. But I think my tentacles are getting a little curious about this pretty little thing prodding and poking them."

Logan flushes bright red, both at his words and at his positioning, though he doesn't seem all that out of place on Remus' lap. His hands brace on Remus' chest, his mouth opens but clamps shut soon after, unsure of his words, well, more so jolted by the tentacle that slides under the back of his sleep shirt, suckers clinging to his skin in an odd but pleasurable way.

"Remus," he finally breathes out, squirming in Remus' hold, not out of discomfort but more out of arousal, his cock twitching with interest in his pyjama pants, soon it will be painfully obvious to the both of them that he's enjoying Remus' tentacles a little too much.

"Remus," he repeats, hoping Remus would catch wind that something isn't quite right and release him from his hold.

He doesn't. Instead he holds tighter if possible, tentacles squirming and gripping him harder, dragging him that little bit closer. And Logan can't help letting out a soft, involuntary moan.

Remus' mouth opens to respond but hangs open at the breathy moan that escapes Logan. It's... cute, for the lack of a better word. It's also downright sexy and hot and arousing. And Remus has been hard for a good few minutes now. But Logan is looking at him, all shy and coy, with a light blush high on his cheekbones.

"Logan," he whispers out, lowly, almost a growl, "tell me to stop and put you down this instant otherwise I'm going to have my way with you and you won't get away lightly, not with the way these pests are feeling today, and, my, they're so responsive to a pretty, little thing in lap."

Logan whimpers, physically whimpers, barely and unintentional. He seems to catch himself through, flushing right down to below his sleep shirt, and he clears his throat, "please, Remus, I need- I need you."

And that's it, Remus sees nothing but blinding, hot arousal and Logan. He moves quick, tentacles grasping, pulling off Logan's sleep shirt, and pinning him hard to the bed below him, Remus now on top of him between his legs. Logan gasps, almost winded, body tensing under those strong tentacles.

The tentacles have their way with his newly exposed skin, paying particularly close attention to his nipples and collar bones, spots that make Logan respond, and Remus is in awe. Watching with rapt attention as Logan's eyes flutter shut, chest pushing up into the touch, and one of his tentacles drifts down his navel and past the elastic of his pyjama pants. It wraps curiously around Logan's hard cock and Remus can't hold back, hands at his pants and dragging them down until Logan is nude, flushed, and prettily spread out on his bed.

And Remus can't count the amount of times he's fantasised about this. Far too many. But now is no time for fantasy when he has the real thing in front of him.

So, he leans down over Logan, tentacles stilling for a moment and Logan whines, eyes opening only to be shocked with Remus' sudden closeness. Remus just smiles, more soft than sinister, and kisses him – all too soft and gentle for the moment but Logan sighs into it.

"Perhaps," Remus mutters against his lips, kissing him again quickly, "this is more than just scientific curiosity, my little nerd."

Logan makes a sort of noise when the tentacle around his cock squeezes, hips jolting forward of their own accord.

Remus grins, wide and clearly up to something, "who knew you're such a kinky little thing," he pauses, lips brushing Logan's cheek and a tentacle detaches from his chest, wandering down past his aching cock to his hole, and Logan's legs splay open easily, inviting Remus.

"And so pretty and willing for me, aren't you?" Remus quips, lips turning up as a tentacle rummages around on the messy floor to find his lube and handing it to him, "Logan, you have to concentrate for a moment, I need you to give me your full and willing consent."

Logan blinks up at him, hazy and aroused, his mouth opens but nothing comes out, watching Remus slick up his fingers and pass the lube back to the unoccupied tentacle to hold – he wants to take so many notes!

"Please, Remus," he whispers out, hips shifting to tempt Remus into doing something with those prepared fingers of his, "I need it, please, fuck me."

He tries to babble out more begging and pleas, but Remus' fingers are inside of him, gently and carefully, or maybe teasingly, stretching him open. His head falls back, trying to focus on his breathing and not coming all over the tentacle fondling his cock, tip playing with the head and suckers squirming on the shaft.

"So pretty," Remus whispers softly with such feeling that it throws Logan off guard, jolting at the sudden press of Remus' fingers against his prostate.

His hands fly out and grip Remus' forearm, flushing out of embarrassment afterwards. Remus just looks at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Is praise kink a no no for you then?" he teases half-heartedly, he would stop if Logan so wishes.

"No, I, uh, I don't want to come yet," Logan confesses, letting go of Remus' wrist and laying back again, tentacles gently sliding back around him, finding comfortable places.

Remus makes a noise of understanding, teasing with his fingers as he pulls them free, taking his sweet time taking the lube and a tentacle in his hands, caressing it like it's a pet. Logan watches with rapt attention, the tentacle around his cock working at a steady pace which is not too distracting, staring as Remus slicks up the end of the tentacle and it hits him that Remus isn't intending to fuck him with his cock but rather with a tentacle.

He loudly moans, almost coming out as a sob, averting his gaze again, knowing Remus is probably smirking down at him.

"Don't worry, pretty boy," Remus whispers, pressing the slick tentacle against his hole and pressing in slowly and carefully, "I'll be gentle."

He's true to his word, taking his time as the tentacle stretches him wide, pausing when Logan gasps a little too harsh, distracting him with soft squeezes and fondling of his cock.

"Remus, please, fuck," Logan chokes out, hands gripping at the sheets, trying not to fuck himself back on the thick tentacle squirming inside of him but his body jerks, fucking up against the tentacle around his cock. And he whines obscenely, Remus finally moving at more than a snail's pace, fucking into him deep but gentle.

Remus' drinks all his sounds in, leaning back down to kiss him, his own hands working at undoing his jeans finally, letting free his hard, aching cock, and pumping it quick and fast, too needy at the sight of Logan all flustered and fucked out by his hands (well, tentacles). He won't last long, he knows it, Logan's pretty mouth unable to stay shut – hell, the others might even be able to hear him which is far too hot to Remus – and the way he squirms, trying to take more of his tentacle inside of him, cock leaking profusely with pre-come over the other tentacle.

Logan is babbling all sorts against his lips in between the occasional bite, body jerking and rolling with Remus' thrusts. He comes unexpectedly with a whine of Remus' names, legs clenching around Remus as the thick spurts cover the tentacle jerking him off and his own stomach, ass tightening down on the tentacle invading and abusing his insides.

Remus doesn't seem to realise he's torturing the poor nerd into overstimulation, his hand working furiously over his own cock, getting off to Logan's debauched whines and messy appearance. He comes with a groan all over Logan's stomach and chest, almost hitting his neck, further ruining the poor nerd.

Only when he shakes himself out of his post-orgasm haze does he stop the tentacle fucking into Logan, pulling out less carefully than his previous actions, and he does nothing but stare at the way Logan breaths heavily, at the way his eyes are glazed over, at the way he's looking up at Remus so... so... lovingly.

"Oh, Logan, dear," Remus whispers, wrapping his tentacles around the other and moving them so he can cuddle him close, not even bothering to put his dick away, "terribly sorry about that but you know how I can get... well, you do now, and I've love to corrupt you a little more at a later date."

Logan makes a noise, caught between a hum and a groan, laying his forehead against Remus' shoulder, unhappy with that drying come between them but he'll allow a few moments of cuddling.

"I'm sure I can make gaps in my schedule to accommodate that," Logan responds, pressing a gentle kiss to Remus' collar bone without even thinking about it, "but maybe you should take me on a date first, out of courtesy."

It's Remus' turn to flush bright red, choking on his words before he finally gets out, "I'll see about it, you've got to promise not to be a little tease then otherwise I might not be able to keep my tentacles off you."

Logan rolls his eyes, he knows Remus would fuck him again in half an hour if he could, "I'll try my hardest."


	4. Day 4: Mirror Sex - Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a thing for watching himself during sex, Declan adores accommodating this request, watching as Roman watches himself losing himself to pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Declan is Deceit
> 
> Warnings: mirror sex, minor degradation, minor dom/sub dynamic

Roman's breaths are coming out hard and fast, fogging up the mirror directly in front of him. He can see himself rather clear, hair mussed, and flushed all the way down his chest, then his hard cock bumping every so often against the cool reflective surface. He can also see the way Declan smirks at him over his shoulder, equally as naked as Roman, clearly happy with how easily he's reduced Roman into this state.

"Enjoying the show, my sweet little prince?" Declan whispers, biting lightly on his ear, watching as Roman's eyes slip shut, "no, my prince, keep your eyes open, I want you to see everything, I want you to see just how pretty you look when you fall apart under my hands."

Roman whimpers in response, falling into Declan's touch, one hand around his chest, phantom touches at his nipples, and the other wraps fingers around his cock, simply holding it and nudging the head against the cool mirror. And Roman whines, loud and pathetic, and Declan is grinning widely.

Roman can't help twitching in his grasp, fucking himself forward against the mirror then back onto Declan's cock buried deep inside of him.

"Ah- sorry, I didn't- fuck, didn't mean to," Roman babbles out his apologies, fighting to keep his eyes open as Declan continues his assault on his cock.

"It's okay, my little prince," Declan coos into his ear, hand speeding up to jerk him off faster, "I know you can't help yourself, you're just a pathetic little slut but you're my pathetic little slut. Such a whore for watching yourself, seeing how easily you fall apart, giving in to your pleasure."

Roman nods rapidly, trying to make eye contact with Declan in the mirror. And Declan knows he's done enough teasing, so takes his hand off Roman's chest to grip his hip hard. Then he's fucking into Roman, hard and ruthless, hand growing a little sloppy over Roman's cock.

It's worth it for the way Roman moans, loud and obscene, finally getting that pleasure that he so craves, and it's gorgeous to see. Roman's hands brace and collapse against the mirror, smudging against the surface.

Roman is babbling anything he can, mostly Declan's name and pleas, and most of it incoherent. His eyes rarely leave the mirror though, watching himself as his muscles twitch, his bitten red lips, cock leaking pre-come against both the mirror and Declan's fingers.

"Dee, I can't- I- please," Roman babbles, voice breaking adorably as his eyes finally close for good, Declan knows he's really close to coming now so he lets him, fondling his cock with extra urgency. He takes a moment before fully shoving Roman up against the mirror, sturdy against the wall, and Roman's coming – cheek pressed flush against the wall, mouth open in a lewd moan, and his come streaks across the mirror.

His expression is enchanting, Declan can't stop himself fucking into him with jerky little thrusts before he's coming, head on Roman's shoulder as he comes, shaking and gritting out Roman's name.

They pause for the moment, both breaths fogging up the mirror, their bodies warm and sweat slicked.

Declan finally pulls out, dragging Roman up with him and into his arms, Roman squirms around, planting a soft, lazy kiss on Declan's cheek.

"Thank you for that, love," he utters gently, the soft smile not leaving his face.

Declan's heart stutters, suddenly feeling shy under Roman warm gaze, "anything for you, Ro."


	5. Day 5: Monster/Demon Fucking - Analoceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil not so accidentally summons not one but two sex demons, he tries to play it off as an accident but they don't believe him. They end up fulfilling his desires by being at his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Virgil is a human trans guy, had top surgery but not bottom, goes by he/him pronouns. Logan is a genderfluid demon with a feminine body (has breasts and a vagina) and goes by ey/em pronouns. Deceit is a genderfluid demon with a masculine body (and two dicks) and goes by xe/xem pronouns.
> 
> Warnings: demon summoning, hemipenis, non-human penises, use of the words 'clit' and 'cunt' in reference to trans persons' genitalia (Logan is genderfluid), use of the words 'small cock' and 'cunt' in reference to a trans guy's genitalia, slight misgendering (use of they/them pronouns for people with unknown pronouns at the time, this changes and they are refered with the correct pronouns), double penetration, dom/sub dynamics, eating out

Virgil didn't even know if it would work, he highly doubted it would. The book was old, practically falling apart – a gift passed down from his great-grandmother – and the words barely legible. But he reads it anyway, absentmindedly flicking through various summons and spells, some handwritten notes in the margins. But he came across a section that interested him more than the others: how to summon sexual demons.

He sets himself up on his bed, lube on the bedside table and book on the sheets in front of him ready to read out. He himself in nothing but a hoodie and boxers, if it fails then at least he can have some fun with himself.

He didn't need to justify himself to anyone else, his flatmate was away for the weekend so if it did work, which he thought it wouldn't, then he doesn't need to make excuses for the noise. Sure, he could go out and find some pathetic quick fuck but something about a demon seemed... interesting, different, arousing. Sure, maybe he's curious and blinded by arousal already.

So, he reads aloud, the best he can, words foreign to his tongue.

The blinding yellow-ish light makes him flinch, then there's smoke, dark, almost a grey and blue colour. He coughs and prays it doesn't set off the fire alarm. He waves the arm in front of himself to try and disperse the smoke. It finally dies down and he's left stunned.

One: that the... _thing_, the spell, the summon worked! It actually worked. But two: there's two of them. Two demons or... whatever they are.

The taller is rather slender looking, piercing blue eyes, rather small brown horns atop his head peaking out among the soft, short brown hair. Their clothes are minimal, what can only be described as a crop top on their chest, mesh like material barely covering their breasts, a skirt and shorts combo type thing on their bottoms made of the same material but layered up (so, Virgil can't see anything even if he wanted to), and sandal like shoes. And they're simply looking at Virgil like they'll eat him alive. As a snack. Not even a full meal.

The other is shorter and more built, hair shaggy and longer, one eye a warm brown whilst the other is a piercing yellow. Virgil can't miss the way their skin is scaled, yellows and browns and greens, all down the left hand side of their body – obvious by the lack of their shirt and what looks like accidentally ripped jeans (like they'd just crawled out of hell seconds ago). And they're looking a Virgil in a different way, partially bored but mostly like Virgil is going to be one easy customer to please.

The shorter of the two glances over, realising there is another standing beside him staring right back at him. They seem to grit their teeth and grimace at the sight before looking back at Virgil.

"Surely, you only meant to summon one of us, sweetheart? Or are you just that needy today?" They ask and Virgil has to fight back a choke.

"I- uh, well, I," he babbles, trying to find his voice.

"Don't be mean, Dee," the taller says, tone softer and almost teasing, "maybe they're just a little curious, maybe they did mean to summon the both of us."

They look back at Virgil and he has to admit, "I didn't mean to- not the both of you, I mean, I didn't even know if this thing would work." He gestures to the old book splayed open and the both of them glance at it, then at each other, sharing a knowing glance.

"So, you didn't mean to summon either of us?" the taller asks, quirking an eyebrow up looking almost playful.

Virgil flushed almost bright red, "well, no, I did, but I didn't expect... um, I'm not sure what I expected if it was to work but..." he trails off, awkward and blushing.

The shorter of the two comes closer, sitting on the edge of the bed slightly to the side, leaving the other space for the taller to kneel on the bed reluctantly.

"You wanted us for a reason, one or both of us, why don't you let us accommodate your needs, darling?" The shorter's voice is deep, intimidating, dark, and Virgil loves it, "but first, your name, sweetheart?"

"I'm, uh, I'm Virgil," he says, finally coming to terms with the fact he summoned not one but two demons into his bedroom to essential fulfil his wildest desires, "what about you two?"

They share another look and Virgil gets the impression that they know each other rather well, whether they like it or not is another thing.

"I have many names," the taller says, grabbing Virgil's attention, "but you may call me Logan, most humans do, it is easier for them to pronounce, and if you were wondering you may address me using ey/em pronouns as we demons, especially our kind, do not take to this binary gender you humans have come to acquire."

Virgil can feel his lips turning up at the sides at the taller's, no, at Logan's words. Ey almost seem to be smiling back at him but not with eirs mouth but with eirs eyes. He glances at the other ready for their speech.

"Names are not my thing, I do not have one that I remember, you can call me 'Dee', it is a nickname others have taken to calling me apparently, whether I like it or not, and xe/xem would be preferred for myself."

Virgil finds himself definitely at ease now, even if the heat to both of their gazes never falter, nor does their slightly seductive body language.

"Well, Logan, Dee, I use he/him pronouns and am a trans man," he tells them, a small smirk working its way onto his face, "but I feel as if you two may be perceiving this situation slightly off. Yes, I do wish to have you two for a sexual encounter but no need to try and seduce me so much, I think I'd rather watch and order for now. With both of your consent obviously."

Dee's facial expression does something, xyr almost grimaces before stopping xemself and glancing over at Logan who is looking a little pale (and that is in comparison to Virgil). Virgil doesn't know what they're thinking, what that look means, but now he doesn't really care too much, shoving himself rather dramatically back against his pillows, watching the two of them looking each other up and down.

Finally, Logan looks back at him, nodding once in agreement.

"Strip, Logan," he orders, quick and simple, obviously gaining his confidence as ey does just that, pulling the crop top up over eirs head and dropping it to the floor, then working on eirs shoes and bottoms.

Virgil looks to Dee, challenging him with his gaze, and xe concedes with a soft, uttering of "fine."

Xe works off xyrs only clothing, casually standing and dropping xyrs trousers to the floor. And Virgil knows he's staring directly at the two – yes, two – half hard cocks that definitely don't look human, more tentacle looking than anything else he can compare them to, a longer thicker one twitching below a shorter one. Virgil swallows looking up at xem and xe has such a cocky look on xyrs face that he just wants to wipe away.

"Impressive, right?" a voice whispers into his ear and Virgil jumps a little before realising it's Logan, sitting beside him, completely nude and awaiting orders, still ey utters, "are you sure you don't want to know what they feel like inside your tight, pretty cunt?"

The words are obscene, just on the right side of dirty for Virgil, and the way Logan's delicately cool fingers trail down his hoodie clad torso and just dipping under the band of his boxers. But Virgil catches eirs hand before ey has a chance to touch his cock.

"Hm," he hums, dragging eirs hand out and turning to look at em instead of Dee, "I think I'd much rather watch xem fuck you, watch you fall apart by xyrs cocks."

Logan swallows visibly, flushing down to eirs breasts and glancing over Virgil's shoulder at Dee.

And Virgil's sure they've had _something_ before, hell, maybe they've fucked before, maybe this isn't the first time they've accidentally been summoned together.

"I _know_ ey would adore taking my cocks... again," xyrs tone is teasing and bordering on mean judging by how Logan glares at xem.

Virgil manhandles Logan by eirs wrists until eir is flat on eirs back gazing up at him, wide eyed and shocked, eirs mouth opening to say something before eir quickly shuts it again. Virgil simply smirks, leaning down close and kissing em rather roughly, a sudden sort of relief filling him as ey kisses him back with enthusiasm.

The bed dips beside them and Virgil can feel the ghosting of Dee's fingers against his skin where his hoodie has ridden up, he doesn't fight xem, letting xem explore under his hoodie, dragging the hoodie up until Virgil has to break the kiss to let xem pull it up and over his head. Then Virgil turns and kisses xem. Xyr kisses harder and fiercer than Logan, clearly not willing to submit without a fight, but Virgil's hands are dragging down xyrs body, cupping xyrs cocks in his palm and xe whines beautifully against his lips.

Virgil pulls away, biting at xyrs lower lip as he goes, glancing down at the flustered demon still splayed against the sheets peering up at them. And Virgil can't help it, hand reaching out a barely brushing over eirs clit, watching as ey shiver, eyes fluttering and hips twitching up. He can't help giving a few more teasing touches to eirs clit, feeling Dee's fingers gripping at him at the sight.

"Do you want to touch em, hm?" Virgil asks, glancing over at Dee, xyr cheeks flushed and biting xyrs lip, "I think you do; you want to fuck em, make em come on your cocks, you want to pleasure em."

Dee makes a sort of muffled choked noise at the truth and Virgil knows he got xem right where he wants xem.

"Please," xyr barely whispers out, right into Virgil's ear, softer and more needy.

And Virgil pulls back from Logan, who whines at the loss of touch on eirs clit, and also from Dee, sitting aside. He looks from Dee to Logan, gesturing to em, then uttering, "go on then, fuck em just how you want, fill them with both of those beautiful cocks of yours."

Dee seems to fluster at the odd compliment but takes xyrs place in between eirs spread legs, eirs cunt clearly wet, and ey looks very close to begging. But Dee beats em to it, taking xyrs bigger cock and slowly, cautiously inserting it into eirs cunt. Logan's eyes finally shut, legs wrapping around xyrs waist loosely, relaxing under xyrs touch. Xyrs hands gripping not so gently at eirs breasts, pinching at eirs nipples, leaving nail indents and scratches.

And Virgil can't look away, shoving a hand down the front of his boxers, running his fingers through his slick cunt then playing with his small cock, staring as Dee's smaller cock twitches and leaks against Logan's clit and crotch.

Dee's hips shift, fucking into Logan with jerky little grinds, bending over and giving Virgil a wonderful view whilst also trapping his smaller cock between xemself and Logan's body.

"Please, Dee," ey begs, coming out as soft whimpers as xyrs mouth attaches to one of eirs breasts, "I need, please, your other cock, please, I want all of you inside of me, please."

Virgil rubs himself harder at the soft begging spilling from eirs lips, beautiful and breathy, and the way Dee's hips stutter. Xe pulls back, most of xyrs bigger cock sliding out of eirs cunt, slick and wet, then positioning xyrs smaller cock against eirs cunt, pushing both of them in at the same time. Dee grits xyrs teeth, obviously holding back fucking Logan's brains out, but Logan's back arches, pushing eirself down onto xyrs cock and... coming.

Ey comes, shaking, eyes squeezed shut and legs tightening around Dee's waist, holding xem close as ey clenches around xem.

And Virgil swallows, mouth suddenly very dry and his cunt very wet. He gets up on his knees and shuffles out of his boxers, then moves over, kneeling beside Logan as ey comes down from eir orgasm.

"Such a pretty little thing, is xe stretching you out so good that you couldn't help coming as soon as xe started fucking you? That's so sweet," Virgil coos, pressing an all too gentle kiss to Logan's forehead and then to eirs mouth, "can I ride that pretty face of yours?"

Logan's mouth opens, a strained noise escaping em as Dee involuntarily grinds xyr hips forwards, fucking into em.

"Please," ey finally get out, gazing up at him with those wide, pretty, blue eyes, "I want to serve you, want to make you feel good, Virgil. Just- ah, just watch the horns."

Maybe it's the way ey say his name or the lustful look in eirs eyes but Virgil curses, then swings a leg over eirs face to straddle em. Eirs tongues and lips make quick work, hands coming to grab Virgil's thighs and drags him down onto eirs face, em fucking eirs tongue up into his cunt and playing with his small cock.

Then eir is whining against him, Virgil can't help grinding down and fucking eirs face, as Dee moves, suddenly unable to stop himself waiting and being patient for the two to settle. Xe fucks hard and fast into Logan, eirs cunt wet and sloppy after coming already, xyrs cocks fit excellently, like they're made to fuck em.

The more human side of Dee's face and chest are flushed prettily, one hand on Logan's hip and the other still clutching at eirs breast, and Virgil takes the other one into his hand, pinching and playing with the nipple. And Logan arches up into the dual sensations on eirs chest, overwhelming and maddening when combined with the cocks fucking into em and eirs tongue trying to keep a rhythm eating Virgil out.

And Dee's thrusts are getting quicker and choppier, obviously close to coming, so, Virgil leans as forward as he can without disrupting Logan's magical work with eirs mouth and he kisses xem.

Logan almost makes a squealing noise against his cunt as Dee's hips stutter and xyr stills, coming hot and thick inside of em. And Virgil breaks the kiss, watching for a moment as Dee's eyes shut and xyrs mouth open letting out soft groans, then his eyes follow down to where the demons meet. He reaches out a hand and assaults Logan's clit, quick and wet for a few moments before ey too is coming, mouth working sloppy around Virgil's cock, and he too can't help falling over the edge into his orgasm.

He grinds down against eirs face, smothering em as he rides out his orgasm. Then he falls away, tumbling to the side against the sheets and away from the two demons. He mostly just closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing. When he dares to look again at them Dee is laying atop of Logan, making out with em thoroughly, tasting Virgil on eirs lips, xyrs cocks now limp against Logan's stomach. And Virgil has to remind himself to breathe again.

"You two are going to be the death of me," he utters lowly, getting the two of them to stop kissing and look in his direction, lazy twin grins on their faces.

Dee dares to crawl off of Logan and towards Virgil, faux coyly nuzzling at Virgil's thigh and stomach, avoiding his crotch, "could you not do with a round two?"

And Logan is at his side, lazily laying eirs head against his shoulder, peppering a few kisses there, then ey utters, "pretty please."

Virgil can't say no to that, he doesn't want to say no to that, he wants to say yes, yes, a thousand times. He does. And he lets Dee fuck his brains out this time while he eats xyrs come out of Logan, dragging the third then fourth orgasms out of em as Dee fills him thoroughly.

And maybe he takes a little more care of the book, putting it just inside his top drawer for the occasions when his needs arise.


	6. Day 6: Pet Play - Dukeceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is finally a good puppy for Declan, so, he deserves a reward: humping Declan's leg until he comes. He's very, very happy to get off and make a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Declan is Deceit
> 
> Warnings: nudity, pet play, butt plug, collaring, humping, coming untouched, dirty talk, minor pain play, use of the words 'small/little cock' and 'cunt' in reference to trans guy's genitals

"Good boy, Ree, been such a good boy for me today, who's a good boy? You're a good boy, my good little pup," Declan's cooing is accompanied with hands rubbing up and down Remus' bare belly making his puppy squirm both for the ticklish sensation and excitement of being told that he's a good boy – he isn't often after all.

Declan is sat on the couch with Remus on his back in his lap, completely nude and exposed aside from a yellow collar, puppy ears on a headband, and a tail plug lodged inside on his ass.

Remus makes an odd sort of broken whining noise before grinning up at his master, silently begging him to carry on with his praise. So, he does.

"Such a good pup, letting me get all my work done and not interrupting me, such a good boy," Declan's voice changes suddenly, from the high, soft cooing to something more teasing, "I bet my good boy would like a reward for being so good for me, wouldn't he?"

Remus makes a whining sort of noise, arching up, perhaps trying to get Declan to touch him right where he wants it.

"Oh, does my good boy want me to play with his little cock? Does my puppy want to come?" Declan asks, smiling as Remus doesn't quit his squirming, the jolting of his hips up off the couch.

So, Declan reaches down, brushing his fingers through the trail of hair on his puppy's stomach, into his pubic hair to his small cock jutting out, below that his cunt is slick, clearly excited due to his play.

"Oh, I think my pup really want to come. Do you want to come my good boy?" Declan asks, still not done teasing Remus or giving him what he wants.

Remus nods frantically, hair flying, and he displaces the ears atop his head which Declan rights with his free hand, taking the distraction to pinch hard at Remus' small cock making the puppy whine out in sudden pain but then grinding against him in pleasure.

Declan lets out a soft laugh, then utters, "come on then, up, my pup. Bet you'd love to hump my thigh, wouldn't you, puppy?"

Remus jerks at the sudden suggestion – Declan knows just how into it he is and when he's a puppy he's rarely every good enough to get what he wants (aside from the occasional punishment he accidentally finds out he enjoys). Then he's on his knees, practically vibrating with need and excitement, quickly coming to straddle Declan's left thigh as his master urges him to, hands gripping and spreading his ass cheeks.

As soon as his hot, slick cunt and small cock hit Declan's jeans he's rutting, hard and impatient. The material of his master's jeans is rough and painful but that doesn't stop him, grinding hard, hips working furiously to reach his orgasm that he will no doubt reach sooner rather than later.

Declan's hands are on his hips, trying to slow him down a little but Remus is having none of it, his hands pawing and gripping at Declan's t-shirt and shoulders. His thighs shake with the effort of grinding against Declan, his master beautifully and passively letting him have his way with his thigh.

"What a good boy," Declan says, voice hushed and gentle, "getting yourself off on my thigh like a real puppy, you can't help yourself, you're just too needy to wait. Well, maybe later if you're a really good boy then maybe I'll have to find you something to fuck."

Remus shivers at his words, hips working faster, more eager to come now.

Declan gets really close, thumb coming to play with Remus' little cock lazily, whispering into his ear, "maybe your master could even mount and fuck you."

And that's it, Remus falls into his orgasm, involuntarily crying out, soaking Declan's thigh with his release. His fingers clawing at Declan, cunt clenching around nothing as he tries to rut against the warm, wet jeans to prolong his orgasm. But he finally stops shaking and gripping his master, trying to smooth out the wrinkles he made in Declan's t-shirt, finally settling and seating himself fully onto his wet thigh.

Then Remus is grinning up at Declan, a little softer and lazier than before, the silent questions bouncing around Remus' head that he dares not to speak in his puppy headspace, after all he wants to be a good boy. Especially considering the promises Declan spoke of.

Declan laughs at Remus insatiability, uttering, "yes, I meant that if you're a good boy then maybe, maybe I'll have my way with you, pup. But you must promise to be good which starts with letting me change my ruined trousers without distraction, got it?"

Remus nods, promising to try.


	7. Day 7: Emeto (Vomit) - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is very well endowed, so, he and Logan have never gone that far in their relationship. But Logan really wants to try and suck him off regardless of the risks. He does and things go kind of wrong but also kind of right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blow job, face fucking, big cock, gagging, vomiting/emetophilia, coming in pants

Logan wouldn't call himself inexperienced by any means, he's taken enough dicks in multiple ways to consider himself rather experienced. But when it comes to his new enough boyfriend, he's more than a little intimidated. Virgil is... rather well hung. Very well hung. Absolutely fucking massive. Too big that they haven't even gone all the way yet, not even close, mostly just wandering hands and grinding against each other, making out like teenagers to get themselves off.

Anything more and it kind of scares Logan a little bit.

But they talk, in the comfort of their bed, softly and gently spilling everything, their likes, dislikes, kinks, limits. And they come to the conclusion that Logan wouldn't all too mind choking on Virgil's massive cock. In fact, he'd adore it. And maybe... other things surrounding it, not just Virgil's cock but the intimacy.

So, that's how Logan finally finds himself on his knees for Virgil, staring up with wide eyes as Virgil undoes his belt and then unbuttons and unzips his jeans, letting them hang open.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lo?" Virgil asks, soft, gentle, and caring, "I know in theory you might like this but what if you don't... I don't mind, you know, not doing this."

But Logan looks at him, half with fondness and half with impatience, then yanks his jeans down, letting him gracelessly step out of them. Then there's just his thin layer of his boxers trapping his cock from meeting Logan's face.

"I wouldn't be on my knees for you now if I didn't want to do this, risks and all," Logan explains, giving a soft smile to Virgil, "if I don't like it, I'll safe word or tap three times on your thigh, and we don't have to do it ever again if we don't want to, okay?"

Virgil seems to relax at his words, shoulders untensing and he relaxes, letting Logan pull down his underwear, exposing his cock. He steps out of those and sits back down on his bed, covered in a towel as is the floor Logan is on as a precaution, watching nervously as Logan observes his hard, bobbing cock.

"Wow," he breathes out, plain and simple, smiling a little sheepishly at Virgil, flushing further, "I knew you were big but, well, seeing it now, like this, I, well, I really want to suck you off now."

Virgil lets out a shaky breath, one hand carding through his own hair as the other goes to the back of Logan's neck, he lets out a little, involuntary laugh, "don't let me stop you then."

Logan smiles once more before, grasping the base of Virgil's cock with his right hand, the other placed firmly on his thigh – to steady himself but just in case he needs to tap out too.

Four fingers wrap around his cock just fine, his cock isn't that thick, probably average, but it's so long that Logan could probably only take his cock into his mouth to where his hand is and not an inch more.

Still he leans down, taking the head into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, almost smirking around his cock as he hears Virgil's breath hitch, letting out the softest of moans as Logan starts to move, bobbing his head up and down. He carefully tries to take more of his cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the underside of his cock.

Virgil's hips twitch upwards barely, obviously trying to stop himself from face fucking Logan, regardless it makes Logan gag a little, blinking is eyes to rid the involuntary tears. Still he continues, persistent in giving his boyfriend a good first-time blow job, and if he's honest he's very much getting off on it himself, his own underwear sticky with pre-come already and his hard cock trapped in his trousers.

He adores how responsive Virgil is, hands winding into his hair, barely tugging, trying to get him (perhaps without even thinking about it) further down his cock. And Logan tries, breathing as steady as he can out of his nose and relaxing his throat as much as he can.

Virgil watching, entranced, as Logan's eyes close and he swallows down more of him. His cheeks are flushed, lips wet and stretched obscenely around his cock. He knows how hard Logan must be trying, he's had people in the past point-blank refuse to go down on him and those who had did not go back for seconds.

But Logan sucks his cock as if it's the last thing he'll do on this Earth, bright red cheeks hollowed, a pleased, content look on his face. Hell, his hand that's moved from Virgil's cock is pressing against his own from the outside of his trousers. And he can't help it, his hand tightens in Logan's hair, hips bucking up, testing, and Logan gags harder, gripping Virgil's thigh but not tapping out.

So, he does it again, two quick thrusts one after the other and it feels euphoric, and the way Logan's eyes fly open, staring blearily up at Virgil is a sight. His eyes seem to soften, understanding what Virgil wants, so, makes the choice to slide his mouth farther down his cock, throat twitching and fighting around the intrusion.

And Virgil groans, loudly, gritting out Logan's name. His hips thrust up when he pulls back, fucking up into Logan's throat. Logan seems to whine around his cock, sending ungodly vibrations up his cock and he can't help fucking his face a little bit harder at the fact that Logan is very much enjoying himself. So, he fucks his throat, quick and fast into his tight, wet mouth, savouring his muffled whines and gagging.

Then he's coming, fingers clenching in Logan's hair, keeping him still on his cock, as he hunches over and comes down his throat. Virgil can't help shivering in pleasure as Logan's throat convulses around the end of his cock, coming thick and fast.

But Logan's tapping furiously at his thigh, desperate and panicked, and he pulls back immediately, hand leaving his hair. He watches as Logan pulls back, eyes wide and tears spilling down his face as he vomits. Throwing up partially over Virgil lap then the floor and himself, it spills out of him almost easily, bringing back up his lunch and Virgil's come.

He takes a sharp gasp, eyes panicked looking at Virgil, and he dry heaves once, then twice, then spits up what is mostly bile. It dribbles down his chin and onto his ruined shirt, ruined pants, and onto the ruined towel. Logan's eyes shut, almost out of relief, breathing hard and heavy starting to calm.

And Virgil's hands are shaking, half wanting to reach out and comfort his boyfriend but unsure if that's what he wants in this moment.

"Logan, darling, are you okay?" he asks after a moment, a hand reaching out to pet Logan's hair, "I'm sorry I pushed you too far, love, I knew it wasn't a good idea, I'm so sorry."

His babbling is stopped by the way Logan lets out a breathy laugh, finally wiping his mouth with the back of his hand that was on Virgil's thigh.

"Don't be sorry," he says.

And Virgil wants to scream, of course he should be sorry! He just fucked his boyfriend's throat until he threw up everywhere.

"I wanted to try it and I was enjoying myself, very much so," Logan continues, looking a little sheepishly up at Virgil, "I mean, even after the, uh, incident, I enjoyed it."

Virgil blinks down at him, confused. Then Logan flushes anew, bright red, and eyes downcast. And-

"Oh, oh," Virgil says, mind finally catching up, "you- oh, okay, you, yes."

Logan giggles at his babbling, still looking more than angelic covered in vomit and having come in his pants from it.

"Was it- was it the, you know, the throwing up or just the blow job or both or?" Virgil asks clumsily, not quite sure how to phrase it.

"Um, both, I think," Logan responds, looking to Virgil then all down himself then back to Virgil, "I think both but perhaps, if you're willing, then we should test it out again sometimes."

Virgil takes a moment to consider then nods.

"And I wouldn't mind trying out your cock again sometime, maybe in other places."

Logan has to audacity to wink and try to look seductive covered in vomit. It doesn't exactly work.

"I'll think about it, firstly, a shower, go, I'll put your clothes in the wash with the towels then I'll join you," he says, and Logan agrees.

He helps Logan shower after getting out both of their pyjamas and a bottle of water to help Logan's throat and stomach should he have any other issues, then joins him in the shower. He thoroughly coddles Logan despite his protests, still feeling a little guilty. But next time, he feels a little less guilty, it's purposeful after all.


	8. Day 8: Gagging - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil loves the sight of Roman babbling and pleading but what get him off more if how much Roman loves being gagged. So, he gags Roman with his own panties and degrades him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: gagging, degradation, using underwear as a gag, hand job, dom/sub dynamic

"Shut it, princess," Virgil grits out, promptly cutting off Roman whimpering and whining. He frowns over-dramatically up at Virgil, boarding on pouting like the utter brat he is.

"Please, V," Roman whimpers regardless of Virgil's annoyance at his noises, he knows it's mostly fake, he's just setting it up to indulge him and that thrills him a little, "please, I need you to touch me, I'm so hard already."

He is, Virgil can clearly see his cock, hard, peaking out from the top of his red panties – the only remaining clothing he's wearing whilst splayed out on their bed with Virgil between his thighs, topless himself.

Virgil cups his hand over his crotch, smiling at the way Roman whines and arches up into the touch and he lets it, he hasn't told him to stay still after all.

"Okay, princess," he coos, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Roman's nose then to his lips, "lift your hips up."

Roman does so, letting Virgil drag his panties down his legs and eventually off until he's completely nude. Roman keens when Virgil's fingers finally grasp his cock, teasing and thumbing at the head.

"Please, V, please, need- ah, I need, please," Roman babbles, his words broken and disrupted by moans. Virgil watches on, almost savouring in his begging, and jerks him off more thoroughly.

"Princess, didn't I say not to talk?" he reminds him, taking the panties that have never left his hand, simply waiting for the right moment. He balls them up and stuff them into Roman's awaiting mouth.

Roman makes a whining noise around them, unable to stop his hips from bucking up into Virgil's hand, leaking pre-come against his fingers.

And Virgil laughs, soft and teasing, "poor, princess, so needy for me and gagged up so pretty with your own panties, how pathetic."

Roman moans, fisting the sheets, trying his hardest to buck up and get himself off and Virgil lets him, fondling his cock rather roughly. He watches as Roman tries to babble and drools through his panties, soaking them, and looking beautiful.

"You know," he says casually, leaning over to leave gentle kisses to Roman's chest and throat, "you look very fetching like this, princess, all quiet with your panties in your mouth, trying to beg to get off no doubt, it's adorable."

Maybe it's the words or the condescending tone or the way Roman absolutely loves what Virgil's doing with his hand or the fact he very much loves being gagged by his own underwear. But he comes with a pitiful whine, making a right mess of his own stomach and Virgil's fingers that don't let up, and he's squirming, legs twitching and trying to get away from the overstimulation.

Virgil lets out a breathless laugh, pulling back and removing his hand from his cock. Then reaches up and pulls the wet panties out of Roman's mouth. He kisses him softly on his wet lips, smiling when Roman tries to lazily kiss back, it's an attempt.

"You were do good for me, Ro," he murmurs against his lips, "such a good boy."

Roman hums, clearly pleased, smooching an all too wet, sloppy kiss to the side of Virgil's mouth.

And Virgil makes a noise of discomfort, uttering, "I was thinking about cleaning you up but now not so much."


	9. Day 9: Daddy/Mommy + Public - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is a little tease and Poppy can only take so much before she ruins her pretty, little girlfriend in the store's changing rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is a genderswap and human AU, Lucy is Logan, Poppy is Patton
> 
> Warnings: teasing, mommy kink, public sex, exhibitionism, dom/sub dynamics, fingering, finger sucking, lingerie, clothing kink, dirty talk, being 'caught' (they aren't technically caught but it's dubious consent as they talk with someone else who is unaware of their fucking)

Lucy wasn't a good girl by any means no matter what Poppy would like to think of her girlfriend. Lucy is nothing but a conniving, teasing little thing who loves nothing more that to torture her poor, sweet, trusting girlfriend.

So, Poppy shouldn't be all that surprised when Lucy wears a very short pleated skirt with a tucked in shirt out shopping, those long, pale legs on display, and that skirt flicking up whenever she bends over or crouches down. And Poppy has to advert her gaze unless they want to get up to something very inappropriate in a very public place that they will get caught.

But she can only take so much teasing and torture.

"You need to stop trying to flash your ass to the world, princess," Poppy whispers from behind her girlfriend, who pretends to be interested in a short, strapless black skirt on the rail in front of her, "if you keep teasing then mommy is going to have to punish you, sweetie."

She accentuates her words with a pinch of Lucy's ass, and she squeaks, gripping the dress in front of her, and Poppy pulls back. Lucy watches as her girlfriend's head of blonde curls bounces away to look at more clothing.

That isn't what she wanted at all! She wanted to tease and torment Poppy into fucking her, into teasing her back, maybe slipping her fingers under her skirt and figuring out she's wearing nothing but a tiny lacey thong.

Lucy huffs, grabbing the black dress off the rail along with a few other short, skimpy, slutty dresses and skirts and marches over to where Poppy is looking at the cute socks.

"I want to try these on," Lucy says, almost pouting and looking fiercely at Poppy who just looks between her and the clothes.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Poppy says, bright and cheery, nothing giving away the simmering of arousal beneath her skin at the mere though of Lucy's lithe, lanky body in those tight materials.

Poppy follows her as she all but marches to the dressing rooms and slips behind a curtain, patiently waiting outside for whatever Lucy is about to pull off next.

And it's not even a minute later that Lucy is asking her to come in and, "see how this dress looks on me, please." Then Poppy knows she's fucked.

She slips into the stall, seeing Lucy with her back to her, watching her reflection in the mirror in front of them. The dress has got to be a size or two too small for Lucy, it almost looks painfully tight, but it does make her mouth go dry.

Lucy looks... tempting, very tempting. The dress is strapless and the material is thin, Poppy can tell she's not wearing a bra underneath it, it pulls tight over her smaller chest, and the dress barely covers her ass, in fact she's holding it down at the front to cover her crotch.

She seems to flush suddenly under Poppy's gaze, uttering less confidently, "I think it might be a little small." There's still a hint of a smirk on her face, knowing she's got Poppy right where she wants her.

"I would sure say that, darling," Poppy says, coming up behind Lucy, making eye contact with her in the mirror, slowly and teasingly pulling the bottom of the dress up over her ass, making her let go of the front and it too rises up to expose the pretty black, lace thong.

"Oh, princess," she coos, hands on Lucy ass, grabbing and pulling, "you're such a little tease today, what's got you in this mood, huh? Are you just too horny? So eager for your mommy to use you like the pretty whore you look like right now."

Lucy makes a whimpering noise in the back of her throat, pushing back into Poppy's touch, whispering out, "please, mommy."

And Poppy can't help herself, watching Lucy squirm and flush in the reflection, the material of the dress starting to come down at the top, exposing far too much of her throat and chest but not showing her breasts just yet. So, Poppy snakes a hand around and tugs it down so the dress looks like nothing more than a large belt around her middle, then her hand around the front grasps one of her breast not so gently, pinching the nipple hard.

The way Lucy responds is angelic, her eyes shutting and mouth hanging open, trying to press up into the touch. Poppy lets her, smiling into the kisses she peppers against her throat, with the occasional nip and bite in there too. A soft whining escapes Lucy's open mouth, a little louder than before.

"Quiet, baby girl," Poppy whispers, gently biting on her ear, "you better be quiet otherwise you're going to get caught all flustered, naked, and dripping wet with my fingers buried deep inside you."

Lucy involuntarily moans weakly at her words, uttering softly, "mommy, please, mommy," her eyes opening again to look at Poppy in the mirror, her own eyes begging and pleading for exactly what Poppy is teasing her.

So, Poppy caves, after all she doesn't actually want them to get caught so they better make this quick. Her hand leaves from Lucy ass, coming around to cup her crotch, teasing at her cunt and clit through the lacey material of her thong, she can feel how wet she is though the material. Lucy's knees almost buckle, mouth shutting tight to stop any sounds possibly escaping, but she can't help whimpering pathetically as Poppy pushes her panties to the side and slides two fingers straight into her.

"Shhh, princess, you're going to get us caught," Poppy whispers, smiling as Lucy spreads her legs the best she can still standing, watching them in the mirror, "but maybe you want to be caught, slut, you want someone to see you. Do you want them to stand and watch appreciating how whorish you look, baby girl? Do you want them to come in and touch you, playing with your tits, groping them how they like? Or do you want them to stop and be disgusted by how desperate you are, fucking yourself on my fingers trying to come because you're just too needy to wait until we get home, huh, slut?"

Lucy whimpers out, "mommy," not even stopping or being ashamed as she tries to fuck herself down on Poppy's fingers, trying to grind her clit against her palm, whining when she can't.

"Excuse me, ladies, are you alright in there? Can I do anything to help?" a gentle voice asks from outside the curtain, an obvious customer service voice from a staff member.

Lucy freezes in embarrassment but Poppy doesn't stop, grinding her fingers into her girlfriend just so, making minimal noise but giving her that friction on her clit that she craves.

"Yes, we're quite alright," Poppy responds, almost unaffected, and her free hand currently on Lucy's breast takes the dress and pulls it up and over her head haphazardly, Lucy's eyes going wide as she pushes the dress out of the stall, "we just had a little problem with a dress, could you find this one in maybe two sizes bigger, my friend accidentally grabbed the wrong size."

Lucy would scowl at the use of the word 'friend' in another context but with how close she is to coming she can't complain – and she really shouldn't complain and alert the worker to what they're doing.

"Sure thing, miss, I'll be right back," the worker says sweetly before she's leaving.

Poppy focuses her attention back onto her girlfriend again, forcing a third finger inside of her and making Lucy shiver and quiver under the touch. So, she slaps her free hand over her mouth, working her fingers quick and hard in and out of her, the sloppy sounds getting a little too loud for Poppy's liking but she doesn't stop, she knows they only have a small amount of time before the worker returns.

But she doesn't need to wait too long before Lucy's coming. Eye's squeezing shut and body curling in on itself as her legs shake and buckle under her, cunt pulsing around Poppy's three fingers as she still proceeds to fuck into her. She finally pulls her fingers out, dragging her slick fingers back over Lucy's oversensitive clit a few times, making her flinch and shiver.

"Miss, here's the dress, I brought the size up and two sizes up just in case," the worker speaks again.

And Poppy just grins at Lucy, turning her around quickly and coaxes her slick fingers into Lucy's mouth who takes them gladly, lazy and gentle now.

Then Poppy puts her head and hand out of the curtain, taking the clothes off the staff member, smiling, trying to seem as if she hadn't just ruined her girlfriend seconds ago, "ah, thank you very much, I'm sure one of those will fit."

She pops back in after flashing a smile to the retreating worker, coming back to watching Lucy suckling on her fingers, eyes half lidded, still almost completely naked, panties still pulled aside to expose her cunt. And Poppy thinks she's beautiful.

"Are you satisfied now, love?" she asks gently, pressing a kiss to Lucy's forehead, "are you done trying on slutty outfits now that you've come, huh?"

Lucy nods, letting Poppy take her fingers out of her mouth, tongue poking out trying to follow them though which Poppy laughs at.

"Let's get you dressed then, and we can finish up our shopping if you let me this time," she says, hanging the dresses up over a hook and picking up Lucy's clothes from the floor. She quickly puts her bra back on then slipping the still buttoned shirt over her head, laughing as she rights her messy, soaked panties, then helping her step back into her skirt.

She's still flushed and dazed prettily, so, Poppy lets her hide mostly behind her when she returns the clothing to the worker with a smile and a quick lie that none of the clothes were right in the end.

She'll still have to punish her baby girl once they're home of course.


	10. Day 10: Erotic Dancing (Lap Dancing, Pole Dancing, etc.) - Analodukeceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is a stripper, one of his boyfriends is his manager, and his other two boyfriends pay him a special visit. He gladly gives them a private show and a little more that the cost doesn't cover, the real customers won't mind if he's a little late to his show. [Human + Stripper AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Declan is Deceit
> 
> Warnings: stripping, lewd dancing + private shows, riding, fingering, blow jobs

Honestly, it was just another night at work for Remus. He got in on time, sharing a quick chat and kiss with his manager and boyfriend, Declan, went to his shared dressing room, got dressed in some short shorts and a crop top, then got up on stage.

The stripping wasn't something extraordinary anymore, he's just used to it, sure every time those customers came in and gave him some extra cash or requested a private show, he got that thrill. The little bit of exhilaration getting almost entirely naked for strangers will always do things for him – he tries not to pop a boner during his shows though, he tries to focus on the dance, sometimes on a pole.

He steps back behind the curtain in nothing but his silver heels and a stupidly tight green thong and Declan is there, an almost bored expression on his face as he hands Remus a jacket to cover himself. He takes it and ties it around his shoulders instead of putting it on and Declan just sighs at him and gestures for him to follow him to the dressing room.

"Ooh, in the mood for a quickie, are we?" Remus coos, keeping up with Declan, the clicking of his heels unmistakable, "did watching me up there get you all hot and bothered, babe? Seeing all those people yelling those obscenities at me and throwing their money around?"

He can almost hear Declan rolling his eyes as he goes into the dressing room, pulling Remus in behind him. He kisses him soft and almost sweet before pulling back.

"Get dressed in something skimpy, you've got a private customer in five," Declan says, ushering Remus towards the wardrobe.

Remus almost giggles, clapping his hands together and starting to rummage through the clothing. He loves a good private show.

"They'll be in room three when you're ready, don't be late, and keep up the good work," Declan says, almost passively, but Remus is distracted for a moment by the smirk on his lips and then the way Declan slaps his ass hard enough to leave a red handprint. Remus physically moans, loud and purposeful, wiggling his ass for more as Declan just shakes his head and takes his leave.

Remus huffs but goes back to sorting his clothing, he keeps the thong and heels on, slipping on a mesh vest top leaving his pierced nipples semi-exposed, and a short black skirt that peels away at the back so he can just rip it off. Then he fluffs up his hair a little more and rights his smudged eyeliner, then he's clicking down the hallway to room three.

He swings the door open with his special sultry look, ready to get his flirt on with a special customer who's paid a lot extra just for him. But he stops in his tracks. There's not one with three men in the room. And one is Declan!

"What are you sluts doing here?" he says, almost stumbling over his words at the sight of his boyfriends.

Declan is just grinning, he'd known all along, Remus can sense it. Virgil and Logan are sat on the fancy looking couch (which is probably more than a little gross considering what his co-workers get up to, with customers and each other).

"We paid for a private session, Ree," Virgil says, a hand swung over the back of the couch and over Logan's shoulders, "I think you should give us a little show then."

Logan nods in agreement, flushing a little, and Declan just gestures to the floor space before turning on the tiny stereo system (which is probably also filthy).

"Fine," he says in faux exasperation, "but no touching you needy boys." That's a general club rule for Remus.

He easily takes the 'stage', hips swaying and his short skirt flaring, he knows his boyfriends can see his ass and he revels in it. Remus flows easily with the music, he's good with the rhythm and everything – that's why Declan gave him the job after he got a private show himself as part of the interview process.

He can feel their eyes on him, fixated and lustful, it's just what he's used to but different. Better that he knows it's his boyfriends and not just random strangers.

Remus hadn't expected to fall in love with his manager, nor the part time DJ, nor the DJ's cute nerdy friend. But he had. Accidentally. He had set out purely to seduce them at first, it worked for Virgil, the DJ all too eager to grope and grab at him and take him to bed but then got all shy the next morning in the sunlight. Declan had been harder; he hadn't wanted to take advantage of a worker of his, but he fell and fell fast for Remus. And Logan, well, he'd been both easy and very difficult, the sex was good and easy, the feelings not so much.

But here, now, pulling his vest over the top of his head and throwing it in Virgil and Logan's direction, shooting them a wink, he can't imagine being with anyone else. The vest hits Virgil not too gently in the face and the other two burst out laughing, Remus has to try and stifle his own giggles, trying to remain a little professional for now at least.

His body turns with the beat, hips swaying and his wild hair flying, he can't help flushing a little under his boyfriend's appreciative gazes, it's more intimate, softer.

So, he does what he does best, makes it dirtier. He runs his hand up his thigh, cupping his half hard cock under his skirt then drags the skirt up to his stomach giving his boys an eyeful before he straight up rips off the skirt, this time throwing it in Declan's direction, giggling a little as he sputters and drops the item.

Then he's standing there in barely anything again, so, he breaks his rule for his shows and private dances. He touches them. He easily slips himself into Virgil's lap, grinding down, and winding his hands into Logan hair, dragging him closer and kissing him filthily. He can feel when Declan comes up behind him, slipping his hands to his bare sides, teeth nipping at his neck and peppering kisses, careful not to make marks.

He whines into the kiss, smirking as Virgil too moans, he can feel his hard cock trapped beneath him and he needs to ride him this instant.

Remus breaks the kiss with a wet pop, "Dee, get the lube for me, doll," he utters, pressing a swift but dirty kiss to Virgil's lips as he undoes his belt and jeans, fishing inside, urgent, for his cock and pulling it out, stroking it to hardness.

When Declan doesn't instantly come back with the lube, he pulls away from the kiss only to find Declan almost devouring Logan, but the lube is there in his hand held out for Remus to take. So, he does, grabbing in a covering Virgil's cock with lube, watching Virgil's face as his eyes flutter, Remus clearly doing a very good job. He casually hands the lube back to Declan where it came from.

Then his hand stills at the base of his cock, Virgil's eyes open and watch as Remus shuffles, pulling the thong aside to give access and easily and swiftly fucks himself down on Virgil's cock. His mouth gapes open, thighs almost shaking in pleasure, not realising how empty he was feeling until now.

"Shit, Remus," Virgil grits out, hips unconsciously bucking upwards into Remus and both of them moaning at the sensation, "you can't just, ah, do that."

Remus grins down at him, hips grinding in soft circles before he actually kneels up a little and fucks himself back down onto Virgil's cock. He grins, breath hitching and whining just a little, as Virgil looks... angelic, gorgeous, blissed.

A rather loud, lewd moan breaks their staring contest, their heads whipping to the side to see Declan on his knees in front of Logan, two fingers inside of him, pressing soft kisses to his hard, leaking cock. Logan's trousers are somewhere on the floor and his shirt hitched up around his chest, one of Declan's hands pinching at a nipple. And Logan's eyes are squeezed shut, head tilted back, there's the hint of teeth marks on his throat and collar bones.

Remus can't look away, hips still shifting and fucking himself on Virgil's cock and he grasps his own cock hard, jerking himself off lazy and casual. He watches as Logan grasps at Declan's hair, almost squealing as Declan takes the head of his cock into his mouth, his fingers working relentlessly inside of him.

He and Virgil watch as Logan comes, mouth hanging open and bucking between Declan's mouth and his fingers, squirming against the couch. His eyes open again, bleary, when Declan finally eases his mouth off of him and he must catch them staring, flashing a grin at Remus as he still continues to ride Virgil. Logan also catches them, suddenly seeming to feel embarrassed, flushing. But he and Virgil watch intensely as Declan leans over, fingers slipping out of Logan finally, and kisses Remus, looming over him.

And Remus moans, mouth opening wide, his hips work a little faster, more impatient, his hand squeezing at his cock. Virgil's hands grasp his hips, the sudden quickness doing nothing to starve off his orgasm, so, he comes, thick and hot inside of Remus with a strangled moan. Then Remus is coming across his t-shirt with a whimper, hand working furiously between them to milk himself dry.

Declan finally pulls back and what must be a string of spit and Logan's come breaks between them, dribbling down both of their chins. Logan flushes bright red with the thought that Declan just swapped his come straight into Remus' mouth and that was enough to make Remus come. He swallows dryly, watching as Remus rides out his orgasm, louder now that he's no longer being kissed, and Virgil almost squirming underneath him.

So, he pulls Declan in closer by his belt loops, undoing those stupid leather trousers, pushing them and his underwear down enough to expose his hard, leaking cock and easily taking it into his mouth. And Declan doesn't hesitate to grip his hair, gently but shallowly thrusting into his mouth.

Remus takes a little effort to move himself off Virgil's cock, sitting back down in his lap and laying his head on Virgil's shoulder, watching Logan suck Declan off.

He knows he has to finish and clean up, get into a different outfit and get back out on stage for the late-night crowd. But right now, his legs are shaky, his thighs covered in come, Virgil's soft and warm, and Declan looks gorgeous getting his soul sucked out of his dick.


	11. Day 11: Glory Hole - Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Declan knows this club quite well, Logan a little less so. But they both find something there worth going for as long as it's with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Declan is Deceit
> 
> Warnings: glory hole, roleplaying anonymous sex (kind of), blow job, slight gagging, coming in pants, teasing

Logan knew of this club, he'd never stepped a foot inside, but there's rumours from those who have (and those who haven't). One of those people that had was his boyfriend, Declan, and apparently a lot of the rumours are true. It was mostly a sex club.

Sure, people went for the drinks and the music and to see old friends. But there was a hint that there was something else beneath the surface, something those of more innocence or passing tourists wouldn't realise. Neither would Logan but he doesn't want to be seen as naïve, especially not in Declan's eyes (but that's another story altogether).

So, Declan personally dresses him in something more on the side of casual to fit in and drives them to the club, he doesn't intend on drinking that much, nothing more than one drink and a little fun. Logan flushes almost all the way there and when they step inside, tucking his hands into his jean pockets, letting Declan so easily lead him to the bar and ordering for the both of them.

"So," Declan starts, taking a sip of his cider, looking around the room which is not exactly packed but there are no spare seats, then looking over at Logan, "nice place, huh?"

Logan fights the urge to scoff, smiling into his glass of wine, uttering sarcastically, "yes, lovely atmosphere."

Declan smiles back at him, something more soft and sincere giving way to a smirk, he knows the plan – of course, he came up with it to begin with, intriguing Logan with the 'what if's and those soft words that melt Logan's very core. Logan looks away, afraid that if he looks at the other too long, he'll simply burst into flames, heat already trickling up his spine.

Before he knows it, Declan is setting the empty glass on the bar, giving Logan one of his softer looks before saying, "I'll meet you downstairs, room three on the left, remember?"

Logan nods, and Declan is off, making his way down the hallway to the bathrooms and past, down the stairs and into his place. Logan breathes for a moment, gently sipping his wine, not wanting to follow so soon and seem suspicious – but, of course, some are here for similar reasons and no one here will judge him – but he gets sick of waiting, gentle hints of arousal already making him delirious.

He finishes his wine and follows the same route Declan took, finding room number three on the left-hand side of the hallway and quickly stepping inside, locking the door after himself and looking around.

It's a simple room with little of importance in it, a soft light overhead and wooden flooring, a metal chair in the corner and a softer looking stool next to it, a cushion on the floor beside them with a bag atop it. He knows what's inside but the mere thought of them makes him flush anew. Then there's the very obvious hole in the wall, just about waist height – perfect.

Logan quickly takes his jacket off, undoing his tie and setting the both of them over the metal chair. Then he slides the cushion over underneath the hole, removing the bag and setting it just to the side in case he needs it. He doesn't know if lube will come in handy today, he doesn't know how far he wants to go. That's not to say he's... unprepared. Far from it.

He swallows the last of the nerves sitting inside of him, dropping down quietly to his knees on the cushion, kneeling back for now. Then knocks thrice on the wall. He waits not so patiently, cock already half hard in anticipation, fingers running up and down the thighs of his jeans.

There's shuffling from the other side, the unmistakable sounds of a zipper, then a cock pressing through the hole.

Logan's breath hitches, hands stilling on his thighs. It almost seems like this could be a stranger on the other side of the wall, someone he has never met before, someone he can make up a stupid story as to why they want their dick sucked by a random guy. But it's not a stranger, not just anybody. It's Declan. It's so very obviously Declan on the other side of the wall. The curve of his cock, the almost delicate piercing at the head, the neat hairs at the base, and the stupidly yellow boxers pulled under his balls are so obviously Declan.

So, he doesn't hesitate, wrapping one hand around the base of the cock, his other hand braced lower on the wall, and he takes the head into his mouth. He listens though, carefully, for the almost muffled gasp of breath Declan does almost every time he takes his cock into his mouth for the first time.

Logan thinks, as he takes down more of his cock, bobbing his head gently and licking at where he knows Declan likes, that it must be odd to not see whoever is sucking your cock, unable to prepare for the next sensation or therefore lack of. And Logan realises that maybe he likes this all too much and maybe that he and Declan should think about bringing blindfolds into the bedroom a little more.

He hums, taking the cock to the back of his throat, careful not to bump his head on the wall, the hand at the base of the cock taking to wandering lower, caressing over neat hairs and down to fondle the balls. The reaction is instant, hips bucking forward and the cock fucks into his mouth making Logan gag just a fraction.

Logan doesn't stop, almost smiling around the cock as Declan so obviously tries to hold himself still, the little twitches of his hips clearly involuntary accompanied with the soft barely there gasps. He can't help moaning softly around the cock, his free hand coming to palm at his own hard cock through his jeans. He closes his eyes, savouring for a moment the feel of Declan's cock on his tongue, unable to escape the fact that it is most definitely his boyfriend's cock in his mouth.

His eyes squeeze shut, whining as Declan fucks harder into his mouth, clearly both unable to stop himself bucking into the hot, wet heat of Logan's mouth or eager to reach his climax. Logan lets him, no, encourages him with a soft squeeze of his balls, relaxing and coaxing Declan to fuck his mouth. He does so, a little hesitant but gladly.

It only takes a few moments and a bang of what must be Declan's fist bracing against the wall, and he's coming hot and quick into Logan's mouth, hips as close to the wall as he can get them. And Logan moans, hand leaving Declan to pull at his jeans and try to jerk off his own cock, coming seconds later into his underwear with a whine, letting Declan pull his softening cock from Logan's lips.

Logan listens to the shuffling at the other side of the wall, his own head falling onto the wall, trying to compose himself. Wiping the come and spit off his chin and lips, breathing calming and his cock oversensitive in the mess of his boxers.

There's a soft knock on the outside of his door and Logan jolts, getting up on shaky legs, wincing at the uncomfortable wetness in his pants. He kicks the cushion on the floor to aside, a little stupidly embarrassed by the obvious position of it, knowing he's used it for its intended purposes. He scrambles to throw on his jacket, stuffing his tie into the pocket, and he opens the door a little. Logan lets out a breath at the sight of Declan, hair mussed and a blush still high on his cheeks, the very post-coitus look on his face that Logan's come to find so endearing.

"Are you alright in there, love?" he asks, voice gentle, as if not to startle Logan.

Logan simply similes at him, adverting his gaze for a moment as he flushes hot, uttering then, "I'm good, very good, a little, uh, too good."

He makes a gesture downwards, opening the door a little just for Declan to see the entirety of him. Declan tries to stifle his laughs but obviously fails. Logan reaches out and smacks him across the shoulder.

"Stop that!" he faux whispers out, glancing up and down the hallways quickly, "just help me out here, Dee."

Declan finally gets himself together, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing, his hands pulling Logan out into the hallway and kissing him gently.

"I'm sorry, darling, you're just too cute," he utters against his lips, "just stay behind me, I'll protect you."

Logan mostly doesn't glare at him on the ride home as Declan constantly goes between teasing him and praising him. Logan will forgive him in the end.


	12. Day 12: Cock-Warming - Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton knows just what Declan wants and needs to calm him down, this time Declan agrees, it's a good way to sort out his bad mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Declan is Deceit.
> 
> Warnings: cock-warming, dom/sub dynamic, casual scene/play, using a scene to calm down/handle emotions/etc.

Declan wasn't known for his good behaviour typically, more for his snark, sass, and witty comebacks. But Patton knows a different side of him, a side especially just for him. The side of Declan who wanted to be nice, and good, and submissive. Just for Patton. All for Patton.

Of course, this behaviour, as much as Patton likes it, doesn't translate at all into Declan's interactions with the others at all. Although they're all better friends now there's still friction and the occasional argument. And they always leave Declan a little riled up. Too riled up.

"Dee, honey," Patton coos, coming up behind Declan, arms wrapping around his chest and hugging him close, barely pressing a kiss to Declan's cheek. Declan makes a humming noise, letting Patton know he's listening but nothing more.

"Aw, stop being grumpy, baby," he says, trailing his hand up and turning Declan's head towards his own, kissing him gently on his lips, "you've been in a bad mood today, haven't you?"

Another noncommittal noise leaves Declan before he kisses Patton again, not necessarily harder but with more force, clearly frustrated. Patton forces himself back, moving around Declan so they're face to face, his arms still wrapped around him.

"I think I know what my baby needs today, don't you?" Patton says, his hands wandering and giving Declan's ass a cheeky pinch. Declan flushes immediately, half glaring but mostly pouting at Patton, he knows Patton is right, but he hates conceding that he's wrong.

Patton can see the emotions flickering behind Declan's eyes, almost watching as he gives in, his shoulders slumping slightly, and he relaxes in Patton's hold. His head drops to his shoulder, making a soft noise, uttering a quiet, "okay."

"Good boy," Patton whispers, running a hand through his hair gently, "want to kneel on the floor for me, darling?"

Declan gladly and silently does so, sitting just a fraction away from the couch, watching as Patton takes a moment to appreciate him, then picks up a book and settles himself in front of Declan on the couch.

"Such a good boy for me, Dee," Patton praises, the soft smile never wavering on his face as he cups Declan's face, pressing a sweet kiss to his nose before sitting back, letting Declan have his way.

And he does, waiting until Patton opens his book to reach for his trousers, undoing them with practised ease. Taking his cock out through the slit in his boxers Declan wastes no time taking the head into his mouth, leaning further forward to take the most of it into his mouth without disrupting Patton too much.

He hums, eyes sliding shut, as Patton's hand plays with his hair casually, letting Declan rest his head against his thigh. His mouth is wet and hot, all things inviting Patton to just fuck up into his mouth, his cock twitching with interest. But that isn't the aim, it isn't what Declan needs right now after today. What he needs is to lose his mind, slowly and carefully, being able to simply not think for a while.

Patton's hand mostly stays in his hair, brushing it out of his face regardless of his closed eyes, unable to help himself admiring the other, looking oddly peaceful with his lips around his cock. It's a weirdly soft moment that makes Patton's heart tighten, he tries not to stare at Declan too much and let him have as much time as he needs to get out of his head and calm down. Maybe afterwards he'll treat Declan for being so good for him through this.


	13. Day 13: Cunnilingus - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wants his and Logan's first time to be just right for them, plus he's been dying to eat Logan out for a long time now. Tonight is the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: use of the words 'small cock' and 'cunt' in reference to a trans guy's genitals, eating out, first time, making out, coming in pants (brief), minor embarrassment

Virgil isn't necessarily proud of his past sexual exploits, he knows what he's doing, and if anything, he's a little more comfortable with the idea of sex than ever before. But there's something about Logan that makes it feel like his first time all over again. It's not just the fact Logan is the first trans man he's ever been with but he's certain he's so madly and deeply in love with Logan that he makes Virgil feel a little love stupid, act in ways he never has, he makes him nervous and jittery in the best ways.

Their first time was something Virgil almost obsessed over, wanting it to be both perfect and imperfect, wanting to give Logan all he wants but to explore him and show him just how much he loves him above anything else. It may sound a little sappy but it's the truth, he doesn't want to mess this up for Logan or himself.

So, he waits for Logan to approach it first, he's a little less anxious than Virgil but he's more inexperienced, asking shyly, flushing prettily, when their first time is going to be.

Virgil sets it out perfectly, a nice day out – dare he say a date – before inviting Logan back to his flat. Sure, he's prepared, a fresh stash of condoms, lube, and a few toys that perhaps he bought just for Logan. But he doesn't want to push him.

He waits then, waits for Logan to finish his glass of wine, his own drink long gone, both sitting on Virgil's couch, chatting about their day. The question of whether Logan wants to stay the night on his lips, smiling fondly at the way Logan flushes but agrees, nodding a little overly eager but it's adorable.

Logan kisses a little frantic and sloppily, barely resisting the temptation to slide into Virgil's lap right then and there on the couch, letting Virgil's hands wander further than they ever have before. He stops himself though.

"It would be best if we relocate to the bedroom, don't you think?" he asks, the hint of a smirk on his features. Virgil nods, not even taking a moment before getting up and pulling Logan eagerly along into his bedroom.

By the time the door shuts their lips are on each other's again, hands pulling at clothing fervently, needing to explore more. Their shirts hit the floor, then their trousers, fumbling a little to make it onto the bed without incident, giggling lightly between kisses.

Virgil grinds down, his hard cock bumping against Logan's hip, the both of them realising the situation they pull away. Virgil can't help himself looking down at Logan, his cheeks flushed, perfect hair mussed, the pretty red blush disappearing underneath his binder.

"We don't have to-"

"Can I-"

They both stumble over each other's words, glancing a little sheepishly at each other before sharing a softer kiss.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, V," Logan utters out, his face flickering from something understanding to perhaps something more hurt and vulnerable.

"Fuck, L, no," Virgil says, shaking his head before leaning down and cupping Logan's face in his hands, "I want this, I want you so fucking much, I've been dreaming of this day. Sure, I think I'm a little nervous, you know I've never- you know. But I want you so god damn much, I was going to ask if I could take off your binder, you know, if you want me to."

Logan blinks up at him for a moment, the softest of smiles gracing his lips before he says, "yeah, sure, please."

Virgil give him another kiss just for good measure, hard and firm but not pushing, hands fumbling down to his binder, having to pull away from the kiss and work it up over his head. He gives Logan the briefest look up and down, trying not to stare, then uttering before a kiss, "handsome."

Logan makes a high sort of noise in his throat, his hands grasping at Virgil's naked sides, nails digging in just a fraction when Virgil grinds his cock against his crotch. He's certain that his boxers are already soaked. Virgil pulls back, that look in his eyes dark and needy and something else Logan can't quite put his finger on.

Virgil slowly lowers himself to kneel between Logan's legs, as if going any quicker would scare him, and pulls down his boxers, eyes never quite leaving the now exposed slick, glistening cunt in front of him even as he throws Logan's underwear to the floor.

"God, fuck, L," Virgil gasps out, barely able to catch his own breath, "please, I want- shit, can I eat you out?"

Logan flushes bright red, his mouth opening then closing again, finally getting out a soft, "yes, please."

And Virgil doesn't know what has happened, maybe his instincts took over or he was just too blinded by his arousal, but he's almost laying in between Logan's spread legs, tonguing at his small cock, teasing and pressing against his cunt as if he's eaten him out a million times before.

A hand grabs at Virgil's hair, hard and unrelenting, half just pulling but the other half pressing Virgil's face closer to Logan's cunt. Virgil gladly obliges, eating his boyfriend out sloppily yet enthusiastically. He dares to glance up at Logan who is looking right back at him with such fervour and arousal, his stomach muscles tensing as his hips jolt upwards with every lick and suck of his little cock.

"Virgil, please," Logan whines, his eyes shutting for a brief moment before re-opening, deciding he doesn't want to miss a moment of Virgil between his legs with his mouth on his cunt. But he's close, oh so close already that he should probably remember to be embarrassed somewhere in that big brain of his, but he isn't. Because this is Virgil. His Virgil.

Virgil makes a soft noise of understanding, doing little more than send pleasurable vibrations to Logan's cock as he takes the entire thing into his mouth and sucks on it like his life depends upon it. And Logan comes, thighs trapping Virgil's head in place, hand tightening in Virgil's hair too as he shivers and rides out his orgasm, bucking up into Virgil's mouth until he's spent and oversensitive.

He releases Virgil from his hold, almost going completely limp against the sheets as Virgil emerges from between his legs, his mouth and chin thoroughly soaked with Logan's come. And Logan does flush at that, partially out of embarrassment but mostly because it's a soft sign that Virgil is his.

"God," Virgil breathes out, catching his breath and kneeling up, not even bothering to hide the very visible wet patch on the front of his underwear, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for."

Somehow that makes Logan fluster even further, burying his head in his hands for a moment before uttering out a soft, "me too."


	14. Day 14: Boot Worship - Dukeceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus loves to serve and worship Declan's boots, even more so when Declan lets him grind against one boot while he kisses and licks the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Declan is Deceit
> 
> Warnings: boot kissing/licking/humping, dom/sub dynamics, use of the words 'small cock' and 'cunt' in reference to trans guys genitalia, coming untouched, minor praise kink

Remus doesn't lift his gaze from the floor, kneeling before his dominant with his hands on his thighs, waiting as patiently as he can for his orders, any orders that Declan will give him. His cunt is already soaking wet in his underwear, wearing nothing but those and a loose-fitting t-shirt belonging to Declan, he knows his boyfriend has a possessive streak.

He dares to sneak a look at Declan's boots, thick, heavy things ending just above his ankle, his jeans tucked into the top of them. His breath stutters, knowing that soon, oh so soon, Declan will let him serve and worship him and those boots.

"I can tell you're eager, darling," Declan coos, a sort of faux warmth in his voice, stretching his legs out just a fraction, boots knocking against Remus' knees and thighs, spreading his legs, daring to get a little too close to his crotch. Remus fights the urge to grind forwards and press his small cock to the sole of Declan's boot.

But Declan pulls his feet back, keeping his right slightly further forward, flat against the ground. Remus swallows.

"Go on, darling," Declan says, a hand briefly carding through Remus' unkept hair, "I think you should show me just how much you want this, give my boot a little kiss."

Remus audibly whines, still not daring to glance upwards instead leaning down, knees under himself and ass in the air as his lips meet his boot. Softly kissing the front of the boot before trailing upwards. But then he gets impatient, tongue flicking out and licking the soft, cool leather.

"Oh, Remus, darling," Declan whispering, shifting the boot under Remus' lips slightly, smiling as he whines, trying to keep the contact, licking from toe to top, "so needy for me today. But you're being so good, Remus, I think you deserve a reward."

Declan leans down, hand in Remus' hair urging him upwards, making purposeful eye contact. And Remus already looks fucked out from this short, brief play. It's beautiful.

"So pretty, my darling," Declan coos, pressing a gentle kiss to Remus' forehead, "take your underwear off for me."

He leans back and away, watching as Remus fumbles to shove his underwear down and off his legs, kneeling again, peeing up at Declan for that confirmation that he's doing good. Declan nods, leaving his right foot outward, crossing his left leg over the right just so that his foot is still elevated, just the right height for Remus to worship.

"Come here, baby," Declan says, tapping his right shin and Remus' movement is instant, coming to straddle Declan's boot, slowly and carefully pressing his wet cunt to the leather, sighing at the relief of some contact on his small cock.

"Such a good boy for me, darling," Declan praises, a hand in his hair, and he shifts his boot under Remus' cunt, watching him grind and whimper, "why don't you give my other boot some love too?"

Remus does, tongue lolling out of his mouth and sloppily almost making out with the left boot, wet kisses and trails of saliva left in their wake. Remus' hips don't stop, frantically grinding his cunt and small cock to the now slick surface of Declan's boot, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, his mouth almost stopping completely, simply just panting and moaning against the left boot.

Remus' hands grip at Declan's leg, grasping at his jeans, trying to ground himself as he fucks himself down against the boot, soaked with his own wetness making the slide that much more pleasurable. And he can't help whining out Declan's name, hips losing their rhythm as he comes, frantically grinding his small cock against the leather, dragging himself into overstimulation but not stopping, not wanting the feeling of Declan's boot against his most sensitive area to ever stop.

"Darling, enough," Declan whispering, urging Remus off of himself and up onto shaky legs, gathering him into his lap, careful not to touch his oversensitive cunt, "there we go, shhhh, darling, I think maybe I should wear these boots more often if you're going to act like a good boy for me."

Remus would definitely not say no to that.


	15. Day 15: Roleplay - Remile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile surprises his boyfriend, Remy, by dressing up as a sexy maid and asking to be called 'Miss'. Remy very much obliges and enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: roleplaying, clothing kink, slight feminisation, dom/sub dynamic

"Remy," Emile's voice rang out throughout their flat, drawn out and soft yet with a hint of something else under it. Remy knows that sounds, he knows Emile wants something out of him. Maybe an extra cookie before lunch, maybe help to get something off the top shelf, or maybe something a little less innocent.

"Yeah, Emi?" he shouts back, and receiving no response sets out finding his boyfriend, not finding him in the kitchen nor the study he goes to their bedroom.

Emile is there... he very much is there. One knee braced on the end of their bed, making sure his legs are adequately spread, legs on display almost obscenely as the maid's dress he's wearing is very short, barely concealing the black panties under it. His face is one of pure deviance, not quiet smirking, trying to be coy and innocent but Remy knows it's all a façade to get what he wants. And he wants Remy now.

"Emi, I-" Remy stutters out, cheeks flushing at the sight of his boyfriend, only to be cut off when Emile raises a hand.

"That's Miss to you, darling," Emile explains, coming over to stand directly in front of Remy, obviously a little taller than usual due to the kitten heels he's wearing.

"Yes, Miss," he squeaks out, unable to stop the slight smile that creeps onto his face when Emile takes his sunglasses off his face and he presses a soft kiss to Remy's nose.

"Strip and lie on the bed for me, baby," Emile orders, watching as Remy hastily pulls his jacket and t-shirt off, stumbling out of his jeans and underwear before he collapses onto the bed, huffing.

"Very dignified," Emile tuts, grabbing the lube he set out previously before climbing onto the bed and straddling Remy's thighs.

"Sorry, Miss," Remy apologises, unable to stop himself staring up at the other, admiring his beauty and control, "I'll try to be good, Miss, I promise."

Emile hums, slicking up his hand with lube before stroking Remy's cock to full hardness, "I forgive you, darling, just do as your told from now on."

Remy nods fervently, clearly distracted by the way Emile is so casually and teasingly stroking his cock, whining when he stops.

"I thought you said you were going to be good, doll?" Emile teases, giving his cock a final squeeze before moving to straddle further up.

"'m sorry, Miss, I'll try, I promise," Remy rambles, watching with fascination as Emile reaches under his fluffy dress, pulling his panties aside and slipping out the butt plug he worked into himself earlier. Taking little time before sinking down onto Remy's cock, his own cock twitching and leaking inside of his panties.

Remy moans, hips instinctively bucking upwards, fucking up into Emile, but seems to realise what he's done, uttering, "sorry, Miss, I'm sorry, I-"

Emile hums disapprovingly, tutting as he lifts himself up off Remy's cock only to fuck himself back down hard then repeating it, drawing beautiful little noises out of the man underneath him.

"I forgive you, darling," Emile pants out, soft whines intertwining with his words, "since you're making me feel so good, filling me up just so-"

His words trail off into a soft, needy moan as Remy snakes a hand under his dress, pressing against his trapped cock, thumbing at the head and grinding his palm against it.

"Remy," he breathes out, his hips faltering, losing his rhythm a little but Remy makes up for it, fucking up into his frantically.

"Please, Miss," Remy begs, his eyes squeezing shut, hands grasping, trying to hold on, "please, can I come, Miss?"

Soft swears spill from Emile's lips, his hips little more than grinding down onto Remy's cock and forwards into his grip on his cock, "come for me, darling, make a mess of me."

And Remy does, spilling hot and quick inside of Emile, whining as the other doesn't stop, twitching as he comes in his panties and over Remy's fingers. They take a moment, harsh breaths evening out. Emile lifts himself up weakly off Remy's cock, wincing a little at the come leaking out of him as well as his own come cooling and seeping out through his panties.

"Emi, Jesus," Remy breaths out, "you need to surprise me like that a lot more often."

Emile laughs lightly, leaning down and giving Remy a sweet kiss, "maybe I will, darling, maybe I will."


	16. Day 16: Stuck In a Wall - Analomus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan somehow finds himself trapped between a wall with Virgil on one side and Remus on the other. The two of them enjoy having their way with him in his vulnerable position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: spit roasting, dubious consent, eating out, blow job, fingering

Logan doesn't know exactly how this happened, he's simply tripped and extended his arms to brace himself against the wall of the hallway. Except instead of coming into contact with the hard surface he simply fell through it... well, almost through it. The wall seeming to solidify around him, trapping his around his mid-section, his lower half remaining outside in the hallway while his upper half having entered into Virgil's room.

"What the shit?" Virgil shouts, almost falling off his bed at the sudden sound, glancing around wildly to find the source, eyes finally falling on Logan. His eyebrows raise unusually high, watching as Logan's hands brace against the floor, trying his hardest to struggle free.

"L, what this fuck are you doing?" he asks, coming around his bed to stand in front of his boyfriend, giving a soft sort of laugh before bending down and coming face to face with Logan.

"Ah, Virgil, I seem to be suck," Logan explains quite simply, cheeks flushing of their own accord at the slightly humiliating situation.

Virgil almost scoffs, covering it up with a cough, before pressing a kiss to Logan's forehead, "I can see that, love, I wouldn't be surprised if one of the twins was behind this kind of shit."

Logan laughs at Virgil's words, Virgil sighs, clearly lightening the mood a little bit but he knows he'll have to leave Logan to find someone to fix this.

Virgil opens his mouth to explain such but is cut off by Logan letting out a loud, shocked shout. He quirks an eyebrow up at him, looking expectantly for an explanation.

Logan seems to flush a bright red, gaze dropping to the floor before he utters, "someone just touched my ass- ah!"

Virgil watches, somewhat distanced, with rapt attention as Logan squeezes his eyes shut, mouth hanging open letting out soft pants and whines as the other obviously fondles him. Virgil is certain he knows who it is, only one of the others would dare do such a thing.

"Tell me what he's doing, babe," Virgil whispers, grinning as Logan re-opens his eyes and blinks up at Virgil, as if he'd almost forgotten Virgil was there amongst the sensations on his ass.

"He's- fuck, V," Logan babbles, his body jerking suddenly, as if he's unsure if he wants more or less of the contact behind him.

"Come on, L," Virgil encourages, gentle cupping the side of Logan's face, "don't get all shy on me now, tell me what he's doing, is he being his usual filthy self?"

Logan nods frantically, displacing the hair of his fringe until it's scattered across his forehead beautifully, his eyes squeezing his as he whines obscenely.

"He's- ah, V, he's teasing me with- with his fingers and his tongue-" Logan gets out between soft gasps and pants, his hands clenching into fists, and Virgil can only watch and imagine what Remus is doing on the other side of the wall.

"My poor baby," Virgil coos, running a hand through Logan's hair and brushing his fringe out of his flushed face, taking in his bitten lips and blissed out expression, "do you just want him to hurry up and eat you out, L? Or would you rather he fucked you?"

Logan whines either at his words or the obscene way Remus fucks two fingers and his tongue inside of him at alternating paces.

"Please, please, V," Logan babbles, blearily glancing upwards at Virgil with those big eyes that make Virgil automatically melt.

"What are you begging for, L?" Virgil asks, running his thumb gently across Logan's cheekbone, revelling in the way he leans into his touch just so.

"I, uh, can I suck you off?" Logan asks, somewhat shyly despite the assault Remus is gradually building up on his lower half, "pretty please."

Virgil isn't about to deny his boyfriend just what he wants, especially not when he's already hard in his trousers and Logan is slowly looking like a fucked-out mess. So, he undoes his jeans, shoving them down along with his boxers just enough to expose his cock, pressing the head against Logan's lips, teasing and testing.

Logan instantly welcomes his cock, lips parting lazily and sucking him in, one hand coming to Virgil's leg, squeezing in encouragement. He can't exactly set much of a pace due to being unable to move, so hopes that Virgil will quickly understand he wants him to fuck his face.

He does. Virgil shuffles a little closer, cock smoothly sliding into his mouth, Logan trying his best not to choke, eagerly licking and sucking at his cock, barely muffling his moans.

"Fuck, L," Virgil utters, his hips jerking forward of their own accord, trying to still himself and not choke Logan thoroughly.

Logan just whines, hand gripping at Virgil's jeans, impatient and needy for Virgil to use him, knowing himself he isn't going to last very long not with Remus torturing his poor ass, now three fingers deep pressing against his prostate with such precision while is tongue teases his rim and his balls. His cock lays still untouched, hard and twitching, leaking pre-come against the wall and floor.

Still he hums around Virgil's cock, enthusiastically trying to bob his head, suckling on the head. Virgil swears under his breath above him, only serving to encourage him and take his cock further into his mouth. He takes in the barely there gasps and soft breaths of his name spilling from Virgil's lips.

His movements get sloppier though, loosing coordination as he edges closer and closer to his orgasm. Logan whines, drooling down his chin as Virgil thrusts into his mouth, clearly lost in the sensation and the wet heat of Logan's mouth.

Logan grips at Virgil's thigh, warning and trying to get his attention but it falls flat, instead the high moan the only indication that Logan's coming, creating vibrations around Virgil cock. Logan comes around Remus' fingers, assaulting and probing in the best possible ways, the ways Remus knows just how to ruin him, untouched and cock twitching, and choking of Virgil's cock.

And Virgil comes, pulling out of his mouth partially, stroking himself to completion, coming partially over Logan's chin and lips, partially in his mouth with a creative use of swears.

Logan watches blearily as Virgil moves back a fraction, tucking himself back into his jeans and doing them up, letting out harsh pants and whines as Remus isn't shy about overstimulating him and fondling his oversensitive cock.

"Virge, I can't- please, need it to stop," he babbles out, and Virgil immediately snaps his fingers. The sensation stops and within a moment Remus appears besides Virgil, hands slick with lube and come, his trousers undone, a clear wet spot on his underwear.

Virgil looks him up and down before glancing back at Logan, uttering, "would you care to let our darling boyfriend out of the wall?"

Remus huffs overdramatically, wiping his filthy hands off on his trousers before waving a hand, part of the wall disappearing to let Logan out, Virgil helps him up, holding him tight to not let him fall over his trousers around his ankles. Virgil helps him out of the trousers and pulls his underwear up to make him feel less exposed.

"Should we get you cleaned up, L?" Virgil asks, Logan nods even though he knows Virgil would insist on a shower anyway.

"Only if Remus takes a shower too," Logan jokes, laughing softly afterwards, especially at the way Remus pulls a face at the idea of a shower.


	17. Day 17: Cock Worship - Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is really passionate about sucking cock but Logan's cock he's especially obsessed with and he wants to worship it and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: use of the words 'cunt' and 'small cock' in reference to trans guy's genitals, cock worship, oral sex

Logan is lying in bed, nothing unusual or weird, simply lounging in soft pyjama bottoms and one of Remus' soft jumpers that is only a fraction too big for him, a book in his hands. But the peaceful reading doesn't last long. Remus opens the bedroom door and lets himself in, closing it behind himself before laying down on the bed, resting his head on Logan's thighs.

It's almost ideal, soft, and domestic. Almost. Until Remus opened that big (talented) mouth of his.

"Hey, Lolo," he says, voice loud and brash, "you really know what I'm in the mood for?"

Logan doesn't even try to respond or guess, Remus can be very unpredictable, so he doesn't even try to humour him.

"To suck your dick."

Ah, of course.

Logan makes a noise, a hum of understanding, but continues reading regardless.

Only Remus doesn't quit, whining rather loudly and making a show of nuzzling against Logan's thighs, daring to get closer and closer to his crotch. He knows that if Logan really isn't in the mood, he'll give him a playful shove away, tell him to stop, and Remus would go do something else to occupy himself, maybe suck on one of his favourite dildos.

Except Logan doesn't resist, instead he spreads his legs just a fraction. And Remus jumps at the chance, moving aside to let Logan spread his legs a little more before he settles himself in between them, rather forcefully pressing his nose and mouth against his crotch. Logan takes a sharp inhale of breath through his nose, his thighs twitching and hips jolting under the sudden touch.

"You're insufferable," Logan mutters, closing his book and glancing over it at Remus who just grins up at him devilishly, taking Logan's pyjama pants between his teeth and trying but failing to pull them down, getting impatient and using his hands to lower them to just above his knees.

Remus lets out a low whistle at the clear absence of underwear under Logan's pyjamas, fixated on his small cock jutting out so invitingly, his pubic hair neatly trimmed and cunt pink and pretty.

"Remus," Logan says, voice stuck between being warning and impatient, giving Remus one of his looks.

Remus just grins up at him, tongue coming out to wet his lips before leaning down closer to Logan's cunt, teasingly little flicks of his tongue over his cock until Logan whines.

"Remus," he utters, voice breaking a little, "Ree, please."

And Remus doesn't need any more pleading, flattening his tongue and dragging it up Logan's cunt to his little cock before suckling on it. Logan's thighs shake under the sudden sensation, hands flying to Remus' hair and gripping just hard enough that Remus moans around his cock, only serving to make his hips jolt up, trying to get Remus to suck him off harder.

Remus' fingers hold tight on Logan's thighs, keeping him mostly in place as he sloppily sucks Logan's small cock, only occasionally dipping down to lick at his cunt making Logan whine, hips bucking, trying to get Remus back to sucking his cock.

"Fuck, Lolo," Remus mutters, giving his cock a few licks, "look so good, such a pretty cock, all mine though."

Logan lets out a shaky breath, watching transfixed as Remus sucks his cock, his eyes closed, clearly enjoying himself. He tries to shift and fuck up further into Remus' mouth, his hands around his thighs trapping him, and he whines, clearly getting close to coming and impatient that Remus won't let him move.

"Please, Ree, I need-" he babbles out, twitching under Remus' touches.

But Remus pulls away, watching Logan with lidded eyes as he huffs in frustration, his little cock giving a hopeful twitch and his cunt practically dripping, Remus' own jumper having ridden up exposing Logan's stomach.

"Such a pretty boy, Lolo," Remus mutters, mostly to himself but Logan catches it and flushes darker, "lovely pretty skin and a gorgeous cock."

He accentuates his words with kisses on Logan's stomach and hips before licking teasingly at his inner thighs and inching closer to his cock until he's engulfing it again, wetly suckling on it.

Logan yelps, twitching at the sudden, intense sensation, bringing him back close to the edge of his orgasm.

"Please, Ree," he begs, voice hoarse, "let me come, please."

Remus smirks around his cock, sucking and licking enthusiastically, watching from between his lashes as Logan falls apart under him. His hips jolting, cock twitching in Remus' mouth as he comes, whimpering out the other's name as he digs his fingernails into his head, rocking up against his tongue to ride out his orgasm before crashing back down against the mattress. Remus teases him with little flicks of his tongue, barely just overstimulating Logan's poor sensitive cock before licking up his come leaking from his cunt until Logan's pushing him away.

Remus whimpers, tongue hanging out, at not being able to continue his onslaught on Logan's cunt.

"You've had enough," Logan breathes out, eyes slipping closed to try and focus on catching his breath.

"But Lolo," Remus whines, flopping down beside Logan, not even bothering to pull the other's pyjama bottoms back up, "if I could I'd suck your pretty little cock all damn day."


	18. Day 18: Breast Worship - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has a big fascination with her girlfriends big breasts, she loves to have her hands and mouth on them. Vanessa knows this and gives Lucy a taste of her own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is a genderswap and human AU, Lucy is Logan, Vanessa is Virgil. Lucy is a trans woman
> 
> Warnings: breast worship, breast groping and sucking, hand job, teasing, coming in pants, using the word 'cock' in reference to a trans girl's genitalia

Vanessa knew about her girlfriend's obsession with her... assets. Sure, she didn't think her large breasts were particularly a blessing, especially not when she was younger, rather they attracted some unwanted attention. But with Lucy it was different. She was her long-term girlfriend, very much allowed to touch and stare and grope. And Lucy very much did.

Sometimes casually, they'd just be cuddling, and Lucy would just have one or both of Vanessa's breasts in her hands, almost massaging softly. Sometimes it was more sexual, when they're both undressed and horny and needy, Lucy will eagerly fondle her breasts and suck at her nipples as she either pleasures Vanessa or herself or the both of them.

So, Vanessa doesn't even blush when she catches Lucy staring at her chest one day, instead quipping, "you like what you see, babe?"

Lucy at least flusters a little, adverting her gaze for a moment before uttering, "you're, um, you're not wearing a bra, it's- yeah, it's distracting."

Vanessa laughs a little at just how embarrassed she can make Lucy, it's quite cute honestly. She walks over to the other, dropping herself into Lucy's lap, her breasts obviously jumping under her t-shirt. And Lucy swallows visibly.

"Would you like to see what's underneath?" Venessa teases, fingers playing with the hem of the shirt.

"Please, Ness," Lucy says, begging barely above a whisper, it doesn't matter how many times she's seen her girlfriend without her top it never stops being exhilarating and arousing.

Vanessa does it so elegantly, pulling her t-shirt up and over her head, ruffling her short dark hair up in all directions. Her breasts sit beautifully against her chest when she settles again, and Lucy can't stop herself reaching out and touching them, playing gently with her nipples, trying to grope as much of each breast into her hand as possible (which she's tried many times before and always fails).

Vanessa watches, smiling at the brief pleasure but more so enjoying watching Lucy fondle her breasts with such determination and focus. She's beautiful in her own way. More so sharp angles and lanky stature as opposed to Vanessa's bigger and curvier body.

"Lu," Venessa utters out, fingers wrapping around her wrists and carefully taking her hands away from her breasts, Lucy almost whines at that and looks up at her girlfriend.

"Can I take your jumper off, babe?" Vanessa asks.

Lucy immediately nods her head, raising her arms as Vanessa drags the jumper up over her head before giggling and righting Lucy's skewed glasses and brushing her hair away from her face. She's not surprised to find Lucy has no bra on either, typically only wearing one when she goes out of the house.

Vanessa's hands go straight to her breasts, cupping them and thumbing over the nipples, keeping eye contact with Lucy, watching as her eyes go wide with realisation that Vanessa is playing her at her own game. Vanessa laughs at her expression, leaning closer to kiss her softly on the mouth, trailing barely there kisses down her throat and teasing over her chest, finally coming to take her right nipple into her mouth.

Lucy tenses under her touch, her breasts clearly sensitive, and Vanessa can feel her cock twitch in her pants as she shuffles a little closer to get a better latch on Lucy's nipple.

"Please, Ness," Lucy rasps out, her hips jolting under Vanessa's weight, her cock pressing up against her crotch.

Vanessa just hums around her nipple before pulling back, she gives Lucy a look before attaching her lips to her other nipple, smiling around it as she whines. Her hips obviously buck upwards and Vanessa can't resist slipping her hand down beneath Lucy's sleep shorts, palming her cock through her underwear.

Lucy's hands grip at Vanessa's back and her head, keeping her close to her chest, and jerking up into her touch as her cock leaks into her panties.

"Ness, Ness, please," she babbles out, whining when Vanessa bites gently at her nipple, her free hand taking the unoccupied breast and squeezing it much alike the way she squeezes her cock, more so letting Lucy buck up into the touch.

And she comes just from that, moaning out Vanessa's name as her cock spurts into her panties, throbbing against Vanessa's hand, her nipples sensitive and sore under Vanessa's touches.

Vanessa pulls away, her hand slowing on her cock, uttering, "that's it, Lu, such a good girl for me, huh?"

Lucy nods clearly gazed and out of it from her orgasm still. Vanessa can't help staring at her, fascinated at her gorgeous blissed out expression.

Vanessa kisses her nose then softly on her mouth, smiling when Lucy tries to reciprocate in her lazy state.

"Come on, babe," Vanessa says, pulling her hand out of Lucy's shorts and getting up from her lap, holding her hands out to hoist Lucy up onto her wobbly legs, "lets get you cleaned up and in some new clothes."


	19. Day 19: Double (or More) Penetration - Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is needy and horny and wants both of Declan's cocks inside of him this instant, as always Declan loves to tease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Declan is Deceit
> 
> Warnings: double penetration (one anal, one vaginal), hemipenis, teasing, slight clothing kink, use of the words 'small cock' and 'cunt' in reference to trans guy's genitalia

Roman huffs loudly, clearly trying to get his boyfriend's attention like he has been trying to do for the last few hours. Still Declan doesn't look up from his book, barely even having acknowledged Roman as he sauntered into the room in that pretty little number – one of Declan's t-shirts hanging off one of his shoulders and the tiniest shorts that barely conceal any of his ass.

So, Roman pissed and needy and he wants Declan to fuck him. He wants his boyfriend to ruin him, sue him. He's been horny all morning despite grinding himself to orgasm in bed that morning and fingering himself in the shower.

"Dee," he whines softly, absolutely pouting in that overdramatic but cute way he knows Declan loves.

"Yes?"

Roman huffs again, louder and more pouty, finally getting a glance up from Declan but he does no more than raise an eyebrow before going back to his book.

"Dee," he whimpers again, drawing out the syllables annoyingly so.

"What, Roman?" Declan asks, voice remaining calm, "can't you see I'm busy?"

Roman seems to look a little embarrassed before uttering out, "'m sorry, Dee, I'm just horny, will you help me, pretty please?"

"Oh? And why can't you sort that out yourself instead of interrupting my quiet time?" Declan asks, slipping his bookmark into his current pages and setting the book aside, and Roman knows he's won already.

"I tried, Dee," Roman whines, squirming in his seat and feeling just how wet he is, "it's just not the same as your big cocks, please help me."

And Roman knows just how much flattery gets to Declan, he can see it in the way he practically stalks over to where Roman is sat and orders, "up now."

Roman does as he's told and jumps up.

"Bedroom."

He stops himself running to the bedroom, hearing Declan's footsteps fast behind him. The door slams.

"Strip."

He quickly sheds Declan's t-shirt and drops his shorts, showing the obvious wet patch on his boxers before he drops those also, exposing all of himself for Declan.

"Beautiful," Declan whispers right into his ear as he comes to embrace him from behind, hands wound around Roman's stomach, both of his hard, clothed cocks pressing up against Roman's ass.

"Dee, please," Roman whines out, pushing himself back just a fraction to get more friction with those cocks he desperately wants inside of him.

"Please what, darling?" Declan asks, inching himself and Roman closer and closer towards the bed, "please shove your cocks inside of me until I come like a whore? Please fuck me until my mind is blank? Please ruin my pretty little cunt and ass until they're both dripping with me."

Roman outright moans at his words, knees buckling but Declan soon manhandles him until he's on his back on their bed.

"Hm," Declan continues, "and what's this? A pretty little plug keeping you stretched and ready for me like the needy slut you are."

Declan teases on the now obvious butt plug in Roman's ass, barely pulling on it and stretching his rim, watching as Roman squirms and tries to press back into Declan's touch.

"Tell me what you want, darling," Declan coos, grinning almost devilishly down at Roman as he finally pulls the plug out, watching Roman's asshole clench around nothing and his cunt drip with its wetness.

Roman blinks up at him, whining at the loss of contact when Declan stands up from the bed but watching with fascination as Declan strips down completely and grabs their lube, his half hard cocks hanging, twitching between his legs. Roman's mouth goes dry.

"Please, Dee," he whines out, spreading his legs invitingly, pressing his hips up to expose his asshole more so, "want both of your cocks deep inside me, please, want you to come in me and ruin me, Dee."

Declan hums, seemingly happy with his begging gets back onto the bed between Roman's spread legs, easily slicking up his cocks with lube, eyes never faltering from looking at Roman's slick cunt and inviting ass.

Then he's quickly lining his cocks up, the slightly thicker lower one pressing against his asshole while the thinner, longer one presses into his cunt. Declan takes his time, not wanting to over stretch or hurt Roman in any way. But the other just moans, eyes sliding shut and his mouth hanging open, hips twitching, wanting to take more of his cocks so badly but letting Declan set the pace.

"Good boy," Declan coos, leaning down a pressing a kiss to Roman's forehead as he eases his cock to the hilt inside of him. Roman lets out something akin to a squeal, adorable and shocked and so full all at once.

Declan doesn't take much time to start moving, not taking his cocks all the way out, he doesn't want them to slip out, before fucking back into Roman, feeling him clench and squeeze around him. Declan swears, muffled against Roman's throat and chest where he chooses to kiss and press hickies to his skin, his hips snapping forward and fucking Roman ruthlessly.

Roman doesn't shut up, constant streams of moans and whines and Declan's name escaping him, his legs trapping Declan between them. His hands clutch at Declan's shoulders, scrambling and scratching, the pleasure of being filled and fucked so overwhelming after so long of being horny.

"Dee," he whines out, breathless and loud, his hips bucking and cunt clenching, so close to coming already. And Declan knows that. He keeps one hand on Roman's waist but uses the other to thumb over his wet little cock, hips snapping trying to drive himself closer to orgasm before Roman comes.

Roman babbles out pleas and warning that he's going to come, Declan grunts in response, focused on ramming into him, hunching over Roman as he comes thick and hot inside of his cunt and his ass. He feels Roman whine from his throat and his ass and cunt clenching and spasming as he comes, little cock twitching under Declan's thumb.

He quickly gets oversensitive, so Declan carefully pulls out, breath hitching a little at the sight of Roman. He's flushed and sweaty, breathing hard, Declan's come and his own slick seeping out of him and messing him up further. He's so pretty.

"So pretty, Ro," he murmurs, giving Roman a soft, chaste kiss which Roman tries to return and fails.

Declan will give him a few more minutes until he forces him to get up and take a shower, for now though he'll stay and cuddle him.


	20. Day 20: Size Difference - Lomile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has a big thing for Emily's height, Emily also has a big thing for Lucy's height. Good thing they both think alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is a genderbent AU, Emily is Emile, Lucy is Logan
> 
> Warnings: drinking mention, height difference kink, kitchen counter sex, eating out, minor dirty talk

Emily knew she was tall, too tall for some, around 6 foot without heels but with she could easily tower above everyone else. But she doesn't intimidate anybody, heavens no! She wears pretty coloured flowery dresses, butterfly pins in her long hair, cardigans that match her bag, and all the sort of feminine attire.

She didn't exactly have a problem with dating, but she only really wanted one person who seemed infuriated with her height, perhaps a little jealous but Emily couldn't help being worried that Lucy just hated tall girls.

Which is... difficult due to Lucy only being five foot two but she makes up for it with her butch dress and fiery attitude.

But apparently Lucy just found her height really, really _hot_. Like distractingly, arousing kind of hot.

Not that Emily knew until about two months into their relationship when drunkenly Lucy confessed that she had a _thing_ for Emily's height, about all the things she could physically do to her, so many possibilities.

So, Emily definitely uses it to her advantage, putting things too high that Lucy can't reach them, just leaving her big jumpers and cardigans around for Lucy to steal, coming up behind Lucy and pressing against her, looming over her, making her feel small. It's adorable to see her almost stone cold butch so flustered and speechless.

"Babe."

Emily smiles to herself, shouting back, "yes, love?"

There's some shuffling and curses before a huff.

"I need your help," Lucy shouts from the kitchen.

Emily happily gets up off the couch and walks slowly to the kitchen, smiling when she sees Lucy kneeling up on the countertop trying to reach the jam which she's purposefully placed up too high.

"Yes, love?" Emily says, far too sweetly.

Lucy huffs, stopping trying to grab the jam and turning to sit atop the countertop. She's clearly huffing, no, pouting almost, wearing nothing but her boxers and one of Emily's smaller jumpers – a soft pink which Lucy wouldn't be seen dead in outside.

"Oh, sorry, dear," Emily says, cheeks flushing lightly at the fact she just got a lovely view of Lucy's ass, "I forgot I put that up so high."

Lucy half-heartedly glares at her, "I don't believe you."

Emily moves closer, slotting herself in between Lucy's legs, brushing her short hair out of her face, "what ever do you mean, love?"

Even with Lucy sitting on the countertop Emily still towers over her, and Lucy wants to hate it so badly, wants to hate that she already has an upper hand in this, but she doesn't.

"I think you're putting things where I can't reach because you enjoy it, you like staring at my ass and helping me," Lucy accuses.

And Emily flushes bright red, caught out and embarrassed.

"Sorry," Emily apologises quickly, "I can stop if you want me to, I don't want you to-"

"Hey, no," Lucy says, trying to make it clear that she's definitely teasing, "I actually like it."

Emily looks down at her, clear confusion in her eyes, then utters, "oh."

Lucy averts her gaze quickly, blushing herself.

"Good," Emily says, her hands finding Lucy's face and turning her face towards her, "I also like you stealing my clothes that are clearly way too big for you."

Lucy smiles a little sheepishly, glancing down at the jumper she's currently wearing then back up at Emily.

"I like it too," she confesses rather shyly, "makes me feel closer to you."

Emily is sure her heart almost stops at the admission. It's so soft, emotional from her rather reserved girlfriend. She can't make her words work, her brain too foggy, so, she just kisses Lucy, a little hard and clumsy. Lucy eagerly kisses back though, deepening it and prying, hoping to get exactly what she wants. And, god, does Emily want to ruin her right here, right now on the countertop just for looking so cute in her jumper.

"You have no idea what I want to do to do, darling," Emily mutters against her lips.

"Do it, Emi," Logan replies, voice breathy and soft, "want you to do it, please."

Emily doesn't need anymore than that, barely lifting Lucy off the countertop and helping her take her boxers off and down her legs until they fall to the floor. She doesn't waste time spreading Lucy's legs, watching as Lucy winces at her bare skin coming into contact with the cooler spaces of the counter.

Then she drops to her knees, face to face with Lucy's cunt, not even letting Lucy breathe before her lips are on her, tongue flicking out a daringly licking up her cunt before teasing her clit. Lucy jolts at the sudden sensation, hands gripping at the edge of the countertop and in Emily's hair. She whines, loud and needy, hips bucking up ever so slightly, eager and desperate.

"Emi, fuck," Lucy babbles, her stomach muscles twitching as she shakes with the pleasure, unable to keep her eyes off her girlfriend, "I- ah, I think I like you down there like that, oh, fuck, ah- I get to be the tall one for once."

Emily lets out a muffled laugh against her cunt, holding her thighs open with both hands, she wants to resort and quip back but the way Lucy looks – all flushed, sweaty, her hair falling against her forehead, blushing darker than Emily's jumper she has on – she can't bring herself to stop eating her out.

So, she doesn't, if anything she doubles her efforts, teasing her tongue barely inside of her cunt before dragging it over her clit, licking and sucking hard. She teases Lucy closer and closer to her climax, keeping her thighs pushed open even as they shake and try to close around her head.

Lucy comes like that, shaking hard and knuckles going white as she grips, Emily's name spilling from her lips over and over, voice shaky and broken in that delightfully beautiful way that Emily adores.

Emily finally pulls away, letting go of Lucy's thighs and licking her lips clean, uttering, "I think you look fetching from this angle too, love."


	21. Day 21: Xenophilia - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a fascination with aliens, his boyfriend and fellow scientist, Roman, knows this and hopes to question two aliens to satisfy Logan's curiosity. One thing leads to another, questions leading to actions, leading to them all in bed together. And not just in the name of science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: xenophilia, foursome, alien sex, use of the words 'cunt' and 'small cock' in reference to trans guy's genitalia, non-human genitalia, mild implications of past transphobia

"C'mon, Lo, you can't say you're not curious about them, 'cause I know you are, you practically told me yourself last night when we-"

Logan spins around in his chair and gives his boyfriend a death glare.

"Continue that sentence and you'll regret it," he threatens.

Roman holds his hands up, trying hard to look not so guilty from where he's sat on Logan's bed.

"But you know it's true, Lo," he tries again, watching at Logan closes his eyes briefly, his cheeks flushing and mouth turning almost into a grimace.

"That's not the point," Logan mutters out when he finally re-opens his eyes, still facing Roman, his daily log forgotten on his desk for now.

"What if we just, I don't know, go ask them about their stuff all casual in the name of science or whatever," Roman suggests, flopping down on the bed onto his back, obviously thinking more about this issue.

"Roman, no," Logan sighs, clearly tired of their previous talks about this... issue.

Logan has always had a thing for aliens, not a _thing_ thing but a thing. He found them fascinating when he was younger, studied hard and long to become a well-known scientist. Sure, he got a little side-tracked by the pretty boy in his classes but that just meant that Roman also came along with him when they got the opportunity to traverse the universe with many other beings.

A lot on the ship were human beings but more than fifty were not, plenty aliens from other planets and species. He had learnt a lot but there was also more that he wanted to know, he obviously told Roman when they were alone about his theories and thoughts on things that he didn't want to outright ask the other aliens.

"Why not? You want to ask them, I'll happily ask them for you, all you've got to do is sit there, take notes, and look pretty," Roman says as if it's the most casual thing in the world.

Logan flushes darker, abandoning his desk in favour of coming over a laying next to Roman, tucking himself slightly into his side, "I want to, Ro, I really do, you know I do but... we can't, it's rude."

Roman sighs obviously, pressing a soft kiss to Logan's forehead, "we could approach it with scientific curiosity, besides they're less uptight about sex than us humans."

That was true, Logan had overheard plenty of conversations, both personal and general, about their species' sex habits and genitalia. But Logan had mostly just flustered and left the room.

Logan hums to let Roman know he's listening.

"Let me at least ask the both of them to hang out maybe tomorrow evening after dinner," Roman suggests, "if we approach the subject then we talk about it, if not then no big deal."

Logan lets out a drained sigh, knowing Roman has won this time, utters, "fine, invite them. You know I'll be thinking about it all day though, so you better be ready to take care of me afterwards."

Roman lets out a soft laugh, "I'll always take care of you, Lo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan sits in his room, notepad and pen in his hands, on his bed with his legs tucked under himself. Just sitting and waiting patiently. He passes the little time by doodling in the corners of the notebook, something he picked up from Roman while they were on earth.

The door opens and Roman comes in, he almost feels disappointed to just see his boyfriend until the two others follow after him. Roman kisses him gently on the mouth before moving to the small couch, leaving the other two to decide where to sit.

Patton, the taller of the two, comes in and sits crossed legged on the other end of the bed while Virgil, after shutting the door, sits on the desk chair, furthest from the rest of them.

They're both of the same species, their skin a soft, pale blue, occasional light marking looking almost like scarring littering their skin, each differing between individuals. Their clothing is more casual, they're out of work hours outfits similar and yet so different from that of the humans'.

Logan can't help swallowing, almost wanting to know what they look like beneath their clothing. Yes, Logan is very much attracted to them, not simply because of their looks but also their personalities, Patton a softer, bubblier individual while Virgil definitely being more reserved yet intelligent and witty. And Logan also can't help the slight pang of guilt, knowing that his boyfriend is just over there.

"So," Roman says, finally breaking the silence with that light tone that makes him oh so friendly, "it's nice you have you guys here finally, seems like we only get to hang out when it's for work."

Patton lets out a laugh at that, beaming and bouncing ever so slightly on the bed, he claps his hands together too before saying, "I know, right? You two are such lovely humans, just so adorable and sweet and-"

"Patton," Virgil says, voice low, almost warning. And that is definitely very hot to both of the humans.

Patton seems to fluster, grinning sheepishly, "sorry, I know your kind don't like compliments from strangers just like that, I forget."

Roman laughs while Logan tries his hardest not to look like he's grimacing.

"Oh, don't worry, Patton," Roman reassures, clearly flirting just that little bit – Logan knows that, he's had that experience first-hand – "in fact, I quite enjoy it."

Then he has the audacity to wink.

Patton lets out a soft noise of understanding, then breaking out in a beaming grin again, blabbering out, "I do think you two are so cute though! You're so different to the stories I was told about humans when I was littler but oh! And sure, visually you're both appealing but your dynamic together is so cute too even if it's a little weird to us."

And that is a lot to take in. Roman just raises an eyebrow, clearly confused, as Logan jots down some notes, the scratch of the pencil against paper loud.

"What do you mean our dynamic is weird?" Logan questions, eyes not leaving the paper in front of him.

"Oh, well, it's the whole, um, what do you call it? Virgey help," Patton says, stumbling over his words.

"The monogamy thing," Virgil says so bluntly Logan almost chokes.

"So," Roman says slowly, almost carefully, "you don't have monogamy in your society?"

Virgil and Patton share a look before glancing back to the humans.

"Well, not really," Patton explains, "I mean you can, but it's seen as a bit weird that you'd limit yourself to only loving one person for your entire lifetime."

"Oh," Logan says unconsciously, writing more notes down, "in our society it is very much the opposite, although some relationships do not last for a lifetime as divorce rates are fairly high."

"Divorce?"

"Ah, yes, human couples tend to get married, a legal bond tying them together, but when they fall out of love, they break this bond legally and part ways typically," Logan explains the best he can.

"Oh, okay," Patton says, seemingly saddened, "that's very sad."

"I agree, Pat," Roman says, noting the atmosphere has suddenly changed and not in the way he was hoping, so, continues, "what about making babies though? How do you know who the father is, or do you not care?"

He's sure Logan is glaring at him, he can feel his eyes on him, and he doesn't know if that's good or bad. He supposed it'll depend on how tonight turns out.

"Ah, well, we don't care all too much about that, besides our sexes and genders are not as concrete as yours," Patton says, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of blue which is very endearing, he doesn't continue, too embarrassed.

"A lot of us can, uh, impregnate and get pregnant, some can't do either but that's quite rare," Virgil says, trying to be as casual as he can but he obviously squirms in the desk chair, "besides, uh, intercourse isn't always for creating offspring, we do it for fun too just like you humans."

At that both Roman and Logan flush obviously, the tension in the air getting slightly thicker.

"Interesting," Logan mutters, making more notes, his hands more than a little shaky.

"In fact, we have it more for fun than anything else," Virgil continues, voice slightly teasing now knowing the humans are flustered just as much as him and Patton, "it's a good stress reliever which is something I presume you humans can relate to."

Roman practically chokes, covering it up with a cough, then laughing, "that we do, my friend, that we do."

Then he has the audacity to wink and wiggle his eyebrows. Logan almost regrets letting Roman lead this conversation so much but he's sure if he tried to talk the words the escaped would be nonsensical and needy.

"Ah, um," Patton stutters out, seemingly unsure of what to say, looking to Virgil for guidance. They seem to have a silent conversation between the two of them.

"I think we should go now," Virgil says, taking a stand and helping Patton up off the bed, "it was nice talking to you two, maybe we could talk again when you two aren't feeling so, uh, frisky, let's say."

Logan buried his face into his notebook, willing to write today off as a complete failure and let Roman pound him into the mattress until he can't think about all the failures. He's too horny to think coherently right now.

"Wait," Roman says all of a sudden, "why don't you stay and assist? If you're more than happy to participate, if not we understand, you can go."

The two of them stop, looking between each other and the two humans, Logan peaking out from over the top of his notebook.

"We wouldn't want to impose on your monogamous relationship," Virgil says.

"You wouldn't be," Roman explains, far too quickly, "we've, uh, we've talked about this before, we're both very willing and curious about you two specifically."

Virgil narrows his eyes at Roman, almost challenging, "is it just because we're weird to you? Are you taking advantage of our social norms?"

"God, no," Logan interjects, placing the notebook down onto the floor, "we like the both of you as individuals, your personalities and sure your looks but more so the way neither of you have judged us either on our species or stereotypes."

Both Virgil and Patton let out soft sounds at the explanation, Virgil seeming to let down his guard a little and nodding to Patton who practically starts vibrating with excitement. Then Roman all but has a lap full of Patton, his long fingers cupping Roman's face.

Then they're kissing, Patton's lips so very soft but his saliva thick, and Roman is very hot for it, for him. He can't keep his own hands off Patton, feeling barely under his soft top.

Logan can't keep his eyes off the two of them, not even wanting to blink, not wanting to shut his eyes and wake up and it all has been a dream.

The bed dips beside him though, distracting his attention towards Virgil who is kneeling right next to him, those dark almost black eyes staring into his soul.

"Virgil," he whispers out, unsure of what else to do.

"Logan," Virgil says back, the hint of a smile on his lips, "may I kiss you?"

Logan nods furiously, his hands fisting in Virgil's top as the other kisses him like his life depends upon it, his tongue a little thick inside Logan's mouth. And Logan can't help moaning into the kiss, Virgil's cool hands wandering under the back of his t-shirt, nails trailing against his skin as they come back down.

He doesn't know how long Virgil kisses him for but long enough for his underwear to grow very damp and for Patton to be impaled on Roman's cock. He pulls back, glancing to the side to see Patton, sans pants in Roman's lap, grinding on his cock so easily, his own ridged cock laying hard against his stomach.

Logan's breath hitches, watching Roman's expression, hardening and focusing on Patton. It's more arousing than what they'd imagined and hoped.

He jumps a little at the hands on his trousers, looking back at Virgil and nodding hastily, letting Virgil pull his trousers and underwear down in one movement. His trousers are thrown to the floor before Virgil looks back at him, eyes going a little wide and clearly confused.

"Wait, I thought that you were both males of your species?" Virgil asks, voice staying low with arousal but obviously puzzled.

Logan almost freezes, mouth opening but quickly shutting again, he hears the movements slow to a stop beside them.

"I, uh, I am, but simply I was not born a male but rather a female," Logan says, voice quiet and shy.

Virgil makes a noise of understanding before asking, "would it be alright if I... penetrated you then? Would I not risk the chance of pregnancy? Even though we're different species, I'm still... cautious about this."

Logan breathes a sigh of a relief at his words, "please do, Virgil, you won't, um, there's no chance of you impregnating me so do not worry."

Virgil nods, leaning in a giving a soft kiss to his lips, not quite distracting enough to stop him arching into the way Virgil's long, ridged cock presses into his cunt. Virgil eases into him slowly, carefully, cautiously. And Logan is far too impatient, instead jerking upwards to take more of Virgil's cock into him, the ridges catching against his inside's causing all sorts of new pleasures.

"Fuck," he breathes out, breaking the kiss, watching as Virgil's face changes with pleasure.

"You're very, ah, hot," Virgil says, voice breathy and broken in places, and Logan revels in the slight dirty talk.

There're still the soft muffled noises from the side, he's sure Roman is going to town on Patton.

But Logan can't think much more, Virgil's hips working, dragging his cock out of him part of the way and thrusting back in, almost overwhelmed at the hot, wet sensation of Logan's cunt.

Patton fucks himself down on Roman's thick cock without care, seemingly in another world of bliss as he clings to Roman's shoulders, his cock leaking what must be pre-come which is a green like colour. And Roman can't help fucking into him faster, bucking upwards, wanting to come deep inside the other but more so wanting the other to fall into his climax.

Patton does, eyes squeezing shut and mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he comes across his own and Roman's stomach, and Roman comes moments after as Patton doesn't even stop fucking himself down on his cock. He comes hot and deep inside of Patton, re-attaching their lips with desperate need.

They collapse, Roman's cock slipping out of Patton as he falls against his chest, Roman cuddles him close, taking a moment to calm his breathing before glancing back over to the bed.

Logan squirms, body jerking under Virgil's, clearly close to coming – Roman's seen it plenty of time and it never gets old or boring. Logan comes mere moments later, legs locking around Virgil's waist, trapping him and his cock inside of him, cunt clenching and pulsing around his cock as Virgil doesn't let up, his hips grinding as he brings himself to his own orgasm. He comes in short spurts inside of Logan, burying his cock to the hilt.

Then there's silence, a soft, almost normal kind of silence. All of them catching their breaths and taking a moment to assess the situation.

"I've got to be honest," Logan breaths out, "I didn't think that was going to end like that."

"I told you I'd make it happen," Roman quips back, standing up with Patton still very much attached to him, who does squeak adorably, and sits them both on the bed beside the other two. He watches as Virgil finally pulls out and away, obviously distracted by the way his come leaks from Logan's cunt which clenches trying to keep it inside of him.

Logan hums in response, leaning up to smile gently at Roman and receiving a kiss on his forehead in return before he makes grabby hands at Virgil who gladly yet hesitantly cuddles into Logan.


	22. Day 22: Dacryphilia (Crying) - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman cries at a lot of things, some more usual things but he also cries during sex. Sex is emotional for him. Patton comes to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dacryphilia/crying, emotional sex

Roman had a thing with crying. He cried a lot. At a sad movie, at a happy movie, at a funeral, at a wedding, over good food, over bad food. But something that surprised Patton was that Roman cried during sex. Not just in scenes, with pain play, when he accidentally gets hurt, when he needs to safe word out. No, Roman got emotional, he gets tearing telling Patton how much he loves him, sobbing as he tries to get as close to Patton as possible.

It had shocked Patton at first, he thought the worst that he had hurt Roman or had forced him into sex that he wasn't ready for. He'd frozen before frantically apologising to Roman who all but sobbed out that he loved Patton more than he'd ever loved anyone ever and that he never wanted to be with anyone else ever was... something.

But slowly Patton got used to it. He never asked Roman to stop or berated him for it, punished him for it, or told him to stop and try to control it. No. In fact, he started to almost associate Roman's red eyes and wet cheeks with sex and with love. The soft sniffles and big tears so endearing, almost more so than Roman's sweet words. He learned to love it.

"Roman, love," Patton whispers, draping himself over Roman's back as the other tries to keep himself held up on shaky arms and legs. Roman sniffles, breath hitching in that way just before he starts crying.

Roman stays silent aside from the sniffling, so, Patton helps him up, his cock still buried inside of him, and he holds him close in his lap.

"Roman," he whispers again, closer and softer.

"Uh huh?" Roman gets out finally, his hands coming up to his face to wipe his cheeks and eyes.

It's obvious to Patton that he's crying, maybe has been silently for a while.

"Oh, princess," Patton says, reaching around and wrapping his fingers around Roman's still hard and leaking cock, jerking him off casually as he continues, "so pretty for me, darling. Lovely, and good, and sweet for me. Love your crying, sweetheart, you're such a sensitive soul."

He pauses, kissing the side of his neck, ever so carefully grinding upwards into Roman, his hand still working over his cock.

"So pretty with your lovely tears on your cheeks, gosh, I love you so much, Roman," he babbles out, his own heart aching with love and adoration for Roman, he continues praising and uttering his admiration for his lover. His hips barely thrusting, grinding, up into him, fingers working furiously, fondling his cock.

Roman sobs as he falls over the edge into his climax, cheeks wet with tears, eyes stinging as he shivers in Patton's lap and paints his fingers with come. Patton kisses him, his neck and cheeks and mouth, softly and gently. He eases him off his cock and lays him down, doting on him until the tears finally stop.


	23. Day 23: Piss (Watersports, Omorashi, Urophagia, etc.) - Intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus picks Logan up for one of their romantic getaways and doesn't tell his boyfriend where they're going. Logan slowly grows desperate to use the bathroom, getting so bad that he tells Remus to pull over at the side of the road only it's too late at that point. Remus has some feelings about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: holding/desperation, omorashi/wetting, embarrassment, food mentions, accidental arousal, implied sex

Remus picked his boyfriend up a little after four in the afternoon, he could never be on time and Logan knew this no matter how many times he texted him beforehand. Remus insisted that he kept his nose out of this weekend's business, it was Remus' turn after all to set up a cute, romantic weekend treat for the both of them. Logan trusted the other, no matter how many times that's backfired, he trusted Remus.

So, he did as he was told, packed an overnight bag with some smart clothing as well as casual clothes and some more of their toys in case Remus felt rather risky – which was, lets be real, most of the time. Logan got into the front of the car at the passenger's side, giving Remus a peck on the cheek and doing his seatbelt, laughing as Remus coaxed him back for a kiss on the mouth.

Remus finally lets him go, starting the car up again and driving off.

"So," Logan says, "are you going to let me know where we are going for the weekend?"

Remus rolls his eyes obviously, giving Logan a look before uttering, "nah, I'm keeping it a secret, just know it's going to be good, babes."

It's Logan's turn to roll his eyes, huffing a little too dramatically and maybe pouting a little when Remus doesn't even give him a hint to where they're going. He drops it though, putting on some music and idly chatting before falling into a comfortable silence.

Remus is surprisingly well organised for what must be a long journey, providing drinks and some snacks for Logan and himself. Logan is really thankful for that, but it does make him sleepy after the long day at work. Sure, a nice quick getaway on a Friday night is nice but it makes Logan very tired very quickly.

He must have dozed off at some point, awaking with a start to realise it's now growing dark outside, the sky turning from an orange to a darker red, Remus still driving and driving to wherever he intends to.

Logan yawns, "are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

Remus glances over at him, smiling, "so, you're awake again, guess that means you'll be less in need for an early night, huh?"

Logan knows the implications behind those words, Remus almost thinks of nothing but sex, especially on their weekends away.

"I suppose," Logan says, squirming and righting himself in his seat, aware in the back of his mind that he needs to pee, "maybe if you tell me where we're going, I could give you a brief overview of what our night could look like."

It's a dirty trick, he knows it is, Remus is weak for his dirty talk.

"Nah, babes, that isn't going to work on me today."

Darn.

"Fine," Logan sighs, moving to drink some more water, thirsty after his nap, "can we stop at the next rest stop though?"

Remus hums, "I'll think about it."

He might think about it, but Logan is sure he's forgotten, maybe another hour goes by – though he doesn't recall when he fell asleep and how long for – and Remus hasn't pulled off the highway yet. Maybe he's distracted by the idea of what they'll get up to tonight now that Logan's planted the seed in his head.

Logan shrugs it off, feeling warm and cosy in the car, enjoying the snacks and drinks Remus provided – he's not blind to the fact most of them are his favourites. He could probably wait until they got to wherever they were going to use the bathroom, assuming hopefully that the place actually had a bathroom (he has put his foot down before after the camping incident).

It grows late, the sky a dark midnight colour, no stars visible which is a shame. Still Logan puts on another album of music he knows Remus likes. He floats between consciousness and sleep, listening to Remus' muttering along the lyrics to the songs, it's adorable.

Logan realises now, shaking himself awake fully, he really needs to pee, like, really bad. He presses his thighs closed, just fighting the urge to shove his hands between them.

"Shit," he utters lowly, glancing at Remus, "are we almost there yet?"

"Almost, just got off the highway," Remus replies.

Good. He could make it. He could. Right?

Logan realises that he doesn't know if he could make it, he should though, he's a full-grown man, he can hold it.

He sighs loudly, realising he really does need to go, really quite bad, but he knows they can't stop anywhere now they're off the highway. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Ree," he says, trying to sound as casual as he can, "I really need to the restroom."

Remus looks over at him again before looking at the road again, he groans, "shit, I forgot to pull off, shit, sorry."

There's such sincerity in his voice that Logan almost think he can simply forgive him, tell him it's okay, he doesn't need to go that bad. Except he really does.

"I'm so sorry, Lo," Remus says, Logan can hear the genuine regret in his voice, "shit, we shouldn't be too long now, can you hold on?"

Logan wants to insist he can hold it, promise Remus that he's no incompetent, he's fine.

"Ree, I don't know, I-" he breathes in deeply, shutting his eyes for a moment before opening them and breathing out, "I can try, fuck, I'll try just... if I can't then pull over as soon as I say and as soon as you can and- and please do not make fun of me."

Remus looks at him with a sort of bewildered expression, eyes flickering with something else before it vanishes, uttering, "shit, Lo, I would never do that, I mean I might tease you later down the line but I'm not going to think any lesser of you for being desperate and needing to piss at the side of the road."

Logan pulls a face at his boyfriend's crude wording but nods regardless, saying, "okay, alright."

And now Remus won't quit giving him looks every few moments, something a mix between concern and...

"Are you sure you're going to make it, I mean, I can-"

"Remus, Remus, please stop talking about it, please," Logan begs, shutting his eyes again as if that'd help somehow.

"Okay, I will," Remus says, giving in finally.

But Remus is still giving him those looks, not singing or even humming along to the songs, just silently driving, almost as if focusing harder on the road would get them there faster.

"Will you tell me where we're going now then?" Logan asks, he knows it's rather cheeky of him.

Remus snorts out a laugh, "not a chance."

Logan laughs and that is a mistake. His thighs and stomach tense, leaking just barely into his underwear, jamming his hands as close to his crotch as he can.

"Shit, Ree," Logan hisses out, hunching over the best he can in his position, he can feel Remus' eyes on him, "pull over, pull over, pull over!"

Remus lets out some rather creative swears before indicating, quickly and rather recklessly.

Logan doesn't hesitate to fling open the door though, stumbling out of the car on rather numb legs, shaky with desperation. He barely glances up and down the side of the road, thankful it's not a busy street or rows of houses, he doesn't want to get done for public indecency after all. His hands are shaky on his belt, but he can barely get that undone before he's leaking, more profusely into his underwear but now he can't stop.

He uses some of Remus' creative swears as he can't stop letting go, underwear quickly dampening as does his jeans, piss running in rivers down the inside of his thighs and into his shoes.

"Lo?" Remus asks, peering further out of the car, Logan ignores the flush creeping up his face at the fact Remus can very much hear and now see him.

"Shit, shit, shit," he mutters, wincing as he moves, hands bracing against the side of the car, feeling his jeans cooling, sticking to his legs.

"Remus," he says, as calmly and firmly as he can, glancing to the side to see Remus right there, head poking out of the passenger's door, looking rather intensely at Logan.

"Oh," Remus gasps out, seemingly out of things to stay, finally speechless.

Logan looks away, somehow more embarrassed than before.

"Uh," Remus stutters out, clearing his throat before continuing, "you can, uh, you can just get back in I don't have like a towel or anything but the, uh, the seats are leather so... and we can clean you up when we get to the hotel."

Logan breathes in a short, sharp breath before squaring up his shoulders and strongly ignoring the cooling, wetness in his pants as he climbs back into the car, ignoring the puddle he's left on the floor too.

He closes the door with a slam, "so, hotel, huh?"

"Shit," Remus utters, slamming his hands on the steering wheel, "fuck, that was supposed to be a surprise, dammit."

Logan laughs, the tension lifts a little, he buckles himself back in and looks at Remus expectantly.

Except Remus has his head on the steering wheel, breathing rather heavily, and-

Oh. _Oh_. **_Oh_**. Okay. Alright. Okay then.

"Oh, okay," Logan gets out, unable to tear his eyes away from the obvious bulge in Remus' trousers, "why, uh, why are- Remus, are you hard?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, why?"

"I, um, I... it was... yeah, the- uh, the piss thing, I, sorry, I-"

"Oh."

"Yeah, sorry."

Logan just looks at him, his face flushing anew, he doesn't really know what to do now.

"Don't be," he says, almost instinctively, "it's okay, I think, I don't mind I'm just... a little embarrassed."

"Is it... okay?" Remus asks, lifting his head up off the steering wheel to look at Logan, his cheeks very flushed and endearing.

"...yeah," Logan says, softening the mood with a gentle smile, "it's not the weirdest thing you're into, Ree, in all fairness, I wouldn't think you would've been so embarrassed about this."

Remus smiles, sort of sheepish and embarrassed, uttering, "I didn't think it was the right time after you've just... you know, I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Ah, yes, right," Logan says, going quiet for a moment before smirking, "I think we should get going again if we're almost there and, besides, I could give you a hand if you help me sneak inside."

Remus grins back at him, "just a hand?"

Logan rolls his eyes as Remus pulls back onto the not so busy road; he'll give him more than a hand.


	24. Day 24: Intercrural Sex - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up hard and horny, Patton suggests he fucks his thighs to get himself off which Virgil thoroughly enjoys. But it leaves Patton more than a little horny too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: intercrural sex/thigh fucking, come marking, sleepy sex, use of the words 'cunt' and 'small cock' in reference to trans guy's genitalia

Patton is warm, soft and warm, soft and warm and content. He can feel Virgil pressed up against his back, arms around his midsection. He's not sure if his boyfriend is still sleeping or not, it doesn't matter, he squirms back against his heat, wanting to be closer. Virgil makes a soft sort of noise, hands tightening around Patton. It's almost soft and gentle enough for a Sunday morning. It would be if Virgil didn't grind his obviously hard cock into his ass at that moment.

"Virge," he whines out, voice laced with sleep, but he laughs afterwards, burying his face further into his pillow.

"Mhm," Virgil mutters and it's obvious to Patton that he's barely awake, he's not exactly a morning person anyway.

"Virgey, baby," he says, a little louder and firmer than before, it's not that he hates how Virgil's cock feels trying to grind between his clothed ass cheeks, rather the opposite, but he'd rather have his boyfriend aware of what he's doing.

Virgil lets out more incoherent babbling before he shifts again, moving a little away from Patton, seeming to come to his senses.

"Hm, sorry, Pat," he mutters, tone low and sleepy which Patton thinks is still adorable.

"It's okay, love," Patton reassures him, not at all really minding, "you can take care of yourself if you want."

Virgil hums, clearly thinking about it, before cuddling against Patton more, uttering, "'m too tired to do anything."

Patton laughs at that, shaking his head a little but letting his eyes slip shut again, saying, "why don't I help then?"

There's a pause.

"How?"

Patton sighs, he can't really be bothered to do anything in particular either, he's not necessarily very horny himself either.

"Why don't you take off my boxers and, you know, use my thighs how you like," Patton suggests, trying to sound casual, "I'm not really in the mood to take all of you this morning."

Virgil lets out a noise, sort of strangled but positive. Patton knows he's thinking about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Virge, I'm sure."

Then there's fingers pulling his boxers down, he kicks them off the rest of the way and listens as Virgil shoves down his own underwear. He squishes his soft, thick thighs together, not too hard that Virgil can't slot between them.

Virgil shuffles back closer, chin against Patton's shoulder as he kisses his cheek gently as his cock prods against Patton's thighs, a little too close to his cunt and Patton knows he's going to end up wet and needy already.

He listens as Virgil's hitched breaths and soft pants of his own name, the slide of his cock between his legs is slick and wet and so very hot. Patton does little more than lie there and softly moan, his cunt growing wet fast, easily slicking up Virgil's cock making a right mess of his thighs and providing him more friction than he initially wanted.

"Pat," Virgil breathes out, hips canting and jerking, his cock fucking quickly between Patton's thighs, smearing pre-come against his skin, the head of his cock occasionally bumping against Patton's own little cock.

"Yes, Virge, please," Patton utters gently, urging his boyfriend on, "go on, come for me, love, make a mess of my thighs just how you like, make me yours, Virge."

Virgil's hips stutter, whining into Patton's shoulder as he comes, still thrusting between Patton's thighs coating them thoroughly with his come. Patton hums, sleepy yet happy, at being covered and having helped Virgil out.

His cock slips out from between Patton's thighs with a sigh, uttering softly, "thank you, Pat."

"No problem, Virgey," Patton says, smiling gently to himself even as he's facing away from the other, "although... you've made me really rather horny now..."

Virgil lets out a quiet noise of understanding, "would you like me to help?"

Patton hums, barely opening his legs a little again, "please."

It doesn't take long for Patton to come with two of Virgil's fingers toying and fondling his wet little cock leaving him in much more of a mess than he was when he woke up. He isn't opposed to a shower with Virgil first thing on a morning.


	25. Day 25: Smiles/Laughter - Patmile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton makes jokes and puns a lot, even during sex, Emile doesn't hate it, he's actually a little fond of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lap sex, bad dad jokes, slight biting

Patton's smile is infectious. Terribly infectious. Emile knows this, he also knows that Patton has a way with puns and jokes, little jabs and silly motions that never fail to make him laugh. This definitely isn't limited to outside the bedroom. He will make Emile laugh during sex, a lot afterwards too, any time at all.

"A furniture store keeps calling me. All I wanted was one night stand," Patton whispers out in that soft, low tone he always uses during sex.

Emile lets out a short snort of a laugh, his head falling onto Patton's shoulder to try and stifle his laughter but also shiver at the way Patton's cock fits so nicely inside of him. He wiggles a little in his boyfriend's lap, grinding on his cock, revelling in the soft hitch of breath from Patton.

"I've heard that one too many times before," Emile utters out, distractingly kissing and nipping at Patton's neck. He grins at the breathless gasps and small whines Patton lets out.

"What about..." Patton says, his hands grasping at Emile's hips, his own hips jerking upward, fucking up into him a little hard, "hm, did I tell you the time I fell in love during a backflip? I was heels over head."

Patton himself lets out a laugh at that one, Emile can hear it through his chest, and he can't help the laughter escaping him either, more so at Patton's own laughter than the joke itself. His laughter turns to gasps, Patton's nails digging into his skin, urging him upwards and back down onto his cock in jerking, sudden movements.

He can't stop smiling into Patton's throat, teeth barely nipping there, trying not to bite too hard as Patton fucks up into him, filling him and stretching him just right. His cock bumps occasional against Patton's stomach, being squished between the two of them, providing that little bit of friction which has Emile leaking pre-come against their skin.

"Pat, please, I," Emile babbles out, words stuttering, falling over himself to try and make words work, "I need to-"

Patton knows, he understands, he fucks into him harder, thighs burning with the effort, and his right hand grasps around Emile's leaking cock, jerking him off sloppily and furiously. Emile whines, hole clenching around Patton's cock, caught between fucking himself down onto his cock and up into his hand.

The sensations are too much, he comes with a breathless stutter of a laugh on his lips, shoulders shaking as Patton fondles his cock and milks him of his come. Patton's cooing some nonsensical praise and uttering encouragement until he too comes, just driving Emile into overstimulation.

Emile's thighs shake as Patton urges him up and off his cock, come leaking out of him as he sits back down on Patton's thighs, head resting against Patton's chest as he slumps, exhausted.

"Hey, Emi," Patton mutters, pressing a soft kiss into his hair, hand running up and down his back, "How many apples grow on a tree?"

Emile hums, his eyes closing gently and breathing slowly, enjoying Patton's heat, "how many?"

"All of them."

That squeezes another choked laugh out of Emile, shaking his head lightly letting Patton know that he found the joke just a little terrible. Patton can live with that, he always has.


	26. Day 26: Feet - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a thing for feet, not just any feet but Logan's beautiful, soft feet. Roman accidentally finds himself distracted by his feet and Logan wonders why, then assists Roman's newly revealed kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: foot fetish, slight dubious consent (someone getting aroused by the other unknowingly), footjob, coming in pants

Roman knows, theoretically, that Logan takes good care of himself, more physically than anything else (but he has been persuading him to sleep earlier). But seeing the actual physical proof is something else. Well, it's not. He knows Logan's hair is fluffy and soft due to washing and conditioning, he knows his skin is soft and smooth. But seeing his almost perfectly manicured nails and smooth soles of his feet is something else entirely.

And maybe, okay, definitely it's because of Roman's foot fetish.

Fuck. He's so fucked, madly fucked, royally fucked.

Instead of running in the other direction he sits himself on the other side of the rather small couch. So close to Logan's feet that he could touch them.

"Oh, hello Roman," Logan greets him so casually, giving him that soft smile before leaning up and he too leans in unconsciously to kiss Logan right back.

"Hi, love," he responds, trying, forcing himself to seem casually, glancing quickly down at Logan's smooth feet, "what are you reading?"

Roman cannot help it, he zones out, Logan's voice merely background noise. He can't stop thinking about how Logan's feet would feel in his hands, toes in his mouth, soles on his cock. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

His body betrays him, cock twitching in his pants, eager and needy for the sweet touch of Logan's feet and-

"Roman," Logan says, book closed in his lap and he's looking directly at him, gaze confused but teasing.

"Ah, sorry Logan," he apologises hastily.

Logan laughs lightly, "are my feet really that much more interesting than this book on astrophysics?"

It's a joke, he knows it is, he's teasing him. But Roman still flushes bright red, caught out and embarrassed beyond belief.

"I- uh," he stammers out, averting his gaze.

"Roman?" Logan asks, clearly confused as to Roman's response, "are you alright?"

Roman tries to come up with something, a coherent response, a lie, a joke, anything. He doesn't. Instead saying, "I have a thing for your feet."

Well done Roman's brain, well done.

"What?" Logan asks, voice not weirded out nor disgusted or anything but simply shocked, "you have a thing for... what kind of a thing? Is it, well, is it sexual? Is it just my feet? Or is it any feet? I don't- um, sorry."

Roman glances back to his boyfriend, watching him too flush at his too many questions, and suddenly he doesn't feel as bad.

"I, uh, no it's not many feet but yours are really, um, pretty, sorry that's weird," he says, blushing bright red, "it is a, uh, yeah, a sexual thing, I just- shit, Lo, I'm hard already just looking at your feet and imagining what they can- _oh_!"

Roman jolts, almost choking on his own breath as one of Logan's bare feet finds his thigh, quickly trailing to his crotch, feeling for his hard cock and pressing his sole against it.

"Like this?" Logan asks, a little shy and uncertain, obviously afraid of messing up but wanting to indulge Roman.

"I- uh, I-" Roman babbles, unable to stop himself from whimpering as Logan's foot massages the length of his cock, slow and teasingly, "fuck, yes, Lo, please, please, can you..."

Logan smiles as him, adjusting his positioning to get a better angle, "can I what, Ro?"

Roman's eyes flutter shut, hips barely rutting up against Logan's foot, his cock leaking pre-come against his underwear under his sweatpants, his breathing already hard and heavy.

"Use your other foot, fuck, please, like, try and jerk me off with both feet, I need-"

"Shh, baby, it's okay," Logan coos, cutting Roman's pleading off, bringing his other foot up to Roman's cock, smiling when Roman's legs splay open, "I've got you, Ro, let me take care of you."

Roman seems to both relax and tense at that. Letting himself get lost in the pleasure, the heavy feeling of Logan's feet against him, soles trying to grip his cock between the layers of clothing, the quickly growing wet patch of pre-come aiding him. His toes are wiggling, obviously trying hard to give Roman that pleasure he craves, squirming against the head of his cock.

And Roman can't help bucking into the touch, hips never stilling truly. He's impatient and yet he doesn't want this to end. But when it does maybe he can convince Logan to do this again, with less clothes, his soft, perfect feet against his hot, hard, bare cock.

His breath hitches at the thought, it's enough to make him fall over the edge into his climax. He comes with a strangled groan, not even resembling words, come spilling into his underwear and sweatpants, seeping out onto Logan's working feet. He doesn't shy away, feet teasing against Roman's cock, slowing slightly when Roman squirms uncomfortably under his touch.

As soon as his feet leave contact with Roman, he feels like he can breathe again but also the slightly nauseous that Logan now _knows_.

"Fuck, Roman," Logan says, voice seemingly breathless and stunned, "that was so hot."

Oh. Alright.


	27. Day 27: Titfucking - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy comes home after having a long day at work and Vanessa knows just how to help her girlfriend de-stress by letting her fuck between her breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is in the same AU as Day 18 Breast Worship, it's a gender swap AU, Vanessa is Virgil and Lucy is Logan, Lucy is a trans girl
> 
> Warnings: titfucking/boobjob, use of the word 'cock' in reference to trans girl's genitalia, slight dirty talk, come marking

Vanessa knows what her girlfriends likes and what she really, really likes. Lucy can be very particular, or she can go along with things Vanessa likes, but Vanessa adores treating Lucy to something especially for her. Lucy loves her tits. She knows it, it's no secret at all. She catches Lucy staring all the time, giving her a gentle or not so gentle grope, comparing her rather large breasts to her own smaller ones.

It's sort of flattering and endearing in a way.

So, Vanessa sets out to reward Lucy, let her relax and relieve some stress after a long week.

"Lu? Babe?" she shouts out as she hears the front door slam shut.

"Yes?" Lucy shouts back, taking off her shoes and coat before almost laying down on the couch and closing her eyes. Her clean white shirt ruffled, pencil skirt hitching up a little exposing more of her long, tights covered legs.

She listens as Vanessa descends the stairs and walks over to the couch, seemingly deciding what to do before sitting carefully atop of Lucy and laying against her.

"Long day?" Vanessa finally asks.

Lucy makes an agreeing noise, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Stressful?"

Another agreeing noise.

"Want me to help ease some stress?"

There's a playful, teasing tone in Vanessa's voice, something softer and reserved just for Lucy. And Lucy almost melts at it, relaxing under Vanessa's weight atop of her.

Lucy hums, almost in thought, then uttering lowly, "yes, please."

Vanessa almost jumps in excitement at her words, thrilled to have this chance opportunity to please her girlfriend.

"I've got just the thing," Vanessa says, almost to herself, glancing up at Lucy to check that her eyes are still comfortably shut, then continues more so to Lucy, "you know how you feel about my tits babe?"

She pauses to obviously press her chest against Lucy. Lucy makes a sort of strangled noise before nodding, stuttering out a, "yes."

"Good girl," Vanessa whispers, pressing a kiss to Lucy's jaw, "I know you do; I catch you staring all the damn time, babe, it's so distracting. But I was thinking, I want to do something just for you, something that'll make you happy and you can forget about today. I want you to fuck my tits, Lu."

Lucy's breath almost stops, catching in her throat and her eyes immediately go wide, staring down at Vanessa with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Are you- are you sure?"

Vanessa laughs a little, "of course, I'm sure. Unless you don't want to, I completely understand."

"Wait, no, I," Lucy babbles, trying to sit more upright but being unable to with Vanessa still laid atop of her, "I want, shit, I want that so badly, 'Nessa."

Vanessa knows this, she can feel Lucy's cock, already hardening, twitch against her stomach. She grins up at the other, almost hungry and predatory.

"'Nessa, please, pretty please," Lucy begs, her voice barely above a whisper, and it's adorable.

"Of course, darling," Vanessa says, leaning up and coming to kneel between Lucy's legs which she spreads gladly to accommodate her, then she quickly removes her t-shirt up and over her head, "just be patient, babe."

Lucy doesn't respond, clearly distracted by the soft blue bra and mere sight of Vanessa's breasts, mouth suddenly very dry and her cock rock hard obviously in her pencil skirt. Vanessa reaches around and unclips her bra, letting it fall to the floor along with her top, cupping her breasts and giving Lucy a little show.

"'Nessa," Lucy practically whimpers, almost pained at the sight of Vanessa topless looking like a goddess.

So, Vanessa drops her hands, pulling Lucy's skirt up over her hips until she can see the hard outline of her cock through her tights and panties. She can't resist palming her cock, watching as Lucy squirms, thighs twitching, and her cock leaking pre-come through the two layers making Vanessa's hand sticky.

She moves her hand back, barely smiling at the soft whine Lucy lets out, hooking her fingers under her tights and panties, pulling them over her cock and down her legs, shuffling to get them off her legs and thrown to the floor. Then she's almost laying between Lucy's legs, her breasts just laying oh so carefully against her cock and hips for now, and she takes a look up at Lucy who is looking back at her just as needy and hopeful.

Vanessa doesn't hesitate then, gripping Lucy's cock and sandwiching it between her breasts, nipples already pert. And it's different, the weight and heat of Lucy's cock so different between her breasts as opposed to in her hand or inside of her, it's erotic in a different way. The way her cock throbs, feeling her pre-come slide and stick to her skin, Vanessa can't help but pick up the pace, letting Lucy's cock slide between her breasts.

Lucy lets out all sorts of strangled groans and gasps, begs and pleas, soft breaths of Vanessa's name as her hips buck, cock leaking profusely as she stares, intensely at her cock disappearing and reappearing between Vanessa's soft, big breasts. It's hypnotic, the sight and feel, the pleasure all blurring into one.

"'Nessa, 'Nessa, fuck, please," she babbles, stumbling over her words, almost incoherent.

"That's it, babe, go for it," Vanessa encourages her, smirking as Lucy's eyes slip shut for a moment, her hips working up off the couch, "go on, Lu, are you going to come for me, darling? Going to come all over my pretty, big tits, Lu? Just how you've always wanted."

Lucy lets out something akin to a sob, back arching up off the arm of the couch as her hips jerk in sudden, quick thrusts. Then she's coming, hot and wet across Vanessa's chest, atop her breasts and between as Vanessa doesn't ease up, working her cock through her orgasm. Lucy's voice breaks around Vanessa's name, her hands gripping at Vanessa's shoulders and arms, quickly driven into overstimulation, but Vanessa lets go.

Her breasts fall back against her chest, letting Lucy's cock lay against her stomach again. Lucy watches, breathless and hot, as her come trails down Vanessa's chest in pretty little rivers.

Vanessa grins at her, uttering, "did you enjoy that? Have you forgotten about how shit your day was?"

"Oh, definitely," Lucy responds, laughing lightly, feeling rather exposed but too tired and not wanting to mess her skirt by pull it back down.

Vanessa sits back upright, clearly not fussed by the cooling come on her torso, instead she says with a smirk, "why don't we have a shower and you can repay me?"

Lucy laughs again, breathless, but she's oh so willing, "of course, babe."


	28. Day 28: Lingerie or Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose - Analogicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds some cute lingerie while out shopping and really wants to see his boyfriends in them, turns out he has more of a thing for lingerie than he thought, his boyfriends are definitely up for exploring this new kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: lingerie kink, coming in pants, frottage, hand jobs, biting, teasing

Patton has a thing for cute things, sure puppies, kittens, cartoons, flowers, but also his boyfriends are definitely up there on the list of the cutest things he's ever seen. But at that store he couldn't help his mind wandering to just how cute his two boyfriends would look in the pretty lingerie that would match them so excellently. So, he bought them. Spontaneously, with only a hint of a blush and half hard in his pants.

"I'm home!" he yells as soon as he steps through the entryway, struggling to close the door with his arms full of bags, speed walking to the kitchen to put them all down on the countertops.

He starts unloading the shopping, putting things in the fridge and cupboards, listening for those footsteps coming down the stairs. They come a few moments later, the precise footfalls followed by the heavier, dragged steps.

"We now have actual food in, so, Virgil no more snacks for lunch, you have no excuse," Patton comments, not bothering to turn his head and keeping his back to the two of them.

Logan lets out something akin to a snicker and is abruptly cut off by what must be Virgil shoving him a little.

"Be nice, boys," he says, partially teasing in his 'dad' tone of voice.

"I'm being nice," Virgil mutters, there's some shuffling of bags and he knows his boyfriends must be helping him unpack the shopping which he always appreciates except...

"Stop!" Patton yells, a little louder than anticipated, spinning around to see his two boyfriends with wide eyes and hands still in the normal shopping bags, they hadn't gotten to that bag yet.

"I, uh," Patton stutters, cheeks flushing at his outburst but also at his purchase, "I have a surprise in one of the bags, I don't want you two to find it."

Logan casually takes his hands out of the bags and holds them up, showing he's not touching anything he's not supposed to. While Virgil doesn't move much, quirking up an eyebrow at Patton, "what kind of surprise?"

He doesn't like surprises.

"A good one, I promise," Patton says softly, coming over to the counter and pressing a kiss to Virgil's mouth, taking his hands out of the shopping bag, "not a big one either, please don't worry about it."

Virgil still doesn't look convinced. He's going to have to show him.

"I'll show you two now since you're so impatient," he jokes, letting Virgil go and fumbling around for the right bag, pulling out a smaller pink bag with a logo on it, obviously a lingerie shop.

"Oh," Logan breathes out, Patton can guess he's flushing a little just from this, he finds it cute just how flustered Logan gets about sex, more so than Virgil and himself surprisingly.

"I, uh, well, I got a little distracted while shopping and I couldn't resist buying a little something for us, stuff that I just couldn't get out of my mind seeing you two in," Patton explains, glancing from the bag to Logan to Virgil and back again.

"If you two give me a few minutes to finish putting the food away I can show you what I bought in the bedroom," Patton says, trying his hardest not to let his nerves show, "that is if you want to."

There's a beat, a pause, a moment of hesitation, of nerves.

"Sure," Virgil says, seemingly less anxious now that he knows somewhat what the surprise is.

"Okay," Logan says, a little softer and shyer than Virgil but certain, nonetheless.

Virgil nods once at him then, taking Logan by the hand, leaves the kitchen and ascends the stairs.

Patton takes a moment to breathe, hand dipping inside the small bag to feel the contents for one last time before finishing up the unpacking, cock already hardening in his trousers at the anticipation. He doesn't bother waiting around any longer than he needs to, grabbing the bag off the counter and rushing upstairs, just barely stopping himself falling over his own feet.

He stops in the doorway to their bedroom, the door open, and his boyfriends are on the bed. Already kissing slow and languidly, Virgil's hands up Logan's shirt while Logan's are in his hair, tugging just ever so slightly.

"Well, isn't this a sight," he says, mouth quirking up at the corners as he enters the room, closing the door silently behind him, "you two might as well undress each other now for what I have in mind."

They both fumble with their own clothes, Patton stop himself from simply staring and watching the scene in front of him, instead busying himself pulling the lingerie out of the bag. He almost wordlessly passes the lingerie to his boyfriends, keeping his own close to his chest, they both fluster in their own ways – Logan blushes bright red to the tips of his ears while Virgil smiles sheepish and awkwardly.

He undresses himself and puts himself in his own lingerie, feeling the soft material on his sensitive skin. It's cute, a soft blue and white coloured baby doll and white panties, his cock already hard and twitching in its confines.

His breath audibly catches when he fully looks at his boyfriends. Virgil in that soft lavender colour that goes lovely with his darker skin tone, the crisscrossing exposing crop top doing nothing to cover his nipples, the plainer panties just a fraction too tight over his hardening cock. And Logan in that darker midnight bralette and lace panties contrasting again his flushed chest, panties almost see-through that almost expose the entirety of his cock.

"Wow," Patton breathes out, his hand unconsciously running down to cup himself through his panties, breathing hard at the contact.

Both Virgil and Logan catch the action, glancing from Patton to each other.

"I think you've been thinking about this for longer than you've told us, Patton," Logan says, inching closer to the other, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth and removing his hand from his cock, instead gently rocking his own hips forward to grind against Patton.

Patton lets out a strained, almost strangled noise against his lips, hands gripping at Logan's hips to grind harder against him, their cocks grinding together through the material of the lingerie.

And Patton knows he's not going to last long with Logan's fingers inching under his baby doll to pinch at his nipples and the familiar warmth of Virgil against his back, hands on his hips and his cock thrusting lazily against his ass. He's already leaking profusely into his panties, no doubt ruining Logan's too.

"Lo... Virge... please," he breathes out, gasping against Logan's mouth, twitching between the two of them, wanting them both so much, it's both too much and not enough for him.

Logan captures his lips once more in a sloppy, uncoordinated kiss and Virgil's teeth nip just a fraction too hard at his throat. And that has him coming, hips stuttering as he spills into his panties with a whine, come dribbling out of the material and down his and Logan's thighs.

His mind is foggy, eyes closed, he faintly hears Virgil swearing under his breath and Logan's hitch in breath. He almost feels like he's floating. He blinks his eyes back open, gazing at Logan and smiling gently, if not a little shyly at coming so quickly... he didn't know lingerie affected him so much.

Virgil's pulling his panties down carefully, Logan holds onto him and helps him step out of them, then Virgil's cleaning the cooling come off him and urging him to lay against the pillows on their bed.

"You good?" Virgil asks, only partially teasing, mostly genuinely concerned.

"I'd say he is Virgil," Logan quips, smiling faintly as he presses kisses down Virgil's neck, fingers playing with the straps of his top.

Patton nods, watching with fascination as Virgil relaxes back into Logan's touch, the other's hand sneaking into his panties and jerking him off. He stares as Virgil ruins the pretty lavender underwear with his come, not quite escaping through the material, his mouth open in a silent moan. Logan watches Patton watching them, eyes understanding that Virgil is such a sight in his pretty lingerie for Patton.

Logan takes his come covered fingers out of Virgil's underwear, popping three fingers into his mouth and smirking around them as he cleans them of his come. Virgil doesn't even give himself time to catch his breath before fondling Logan's cock from the outside of his lacy panties, smiling almost evilly as Logan moans, bucking forwards into Virgil's hand.

And Patton's cock so desperately wants to get hard again, giving a pitiful twitch but he's far too sensitive. Instead he watches, not even daring to blink, as Virgil tortures Logan's leaking cock, taking time to whisper almost nonsensical dirty talk between the two of them, loud enough for Patton to hear. Then Logan's quickly coming, his free hand coming to grip Virgil's bicep and rutting against his hand furiously, eyes squeezed shut as his come easily escapes through the lace material and onto Virgil's hand.

"Oh," Patton breathes out, he's sure his heart is pounding far too loud in his chest, "that was... hot."

Virgil glances to him, the hint of a smirk still on his face, and Logan belatedly looks over too.

"I think we might be in need of another shopping trip sometime soon," Virgil says, looking between his boyfriends and grinning, "since we've kind of ruined these pretty little things."

Patton flushes anew but nods maybe a little too vigorously, he definitely has a few more ideas for lingerie he'd love to see his boyfriends in.


	29. Day 29: Sthenolagnia (Strength or Muscles) - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is really quite strong, Patton is so very aroused by it that the mere sight of Virgil's arms sans his usual hoodie is enough to get him hot and bothered. Virgil really doesn't mind helping him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: strength kink, wall sex, fingering, manhandling, use of the words 'small cock' and 'cunt' in reference to trans guy's genitalia

Patton wouldn't have guessed Virgil was strong, hidden beneath those baggy t-shirts and large hoodies, but Virgil is tall and deceptively strong. The first time Virgil had picked him up he had squeaked and held on for dear life, thinking any moment that Virgil was going to drop him and fall over completely. Except he didn't, he just laughed and held Patton as he squirmed.

Now though... Patton squirmed in his grip for a whole new reason.

Virgil's strength is hot. More so because Virgil is this anxious bean who doesn't want to be seen usually and this new side of Virgil was just for Patton.

And Patton's heart definitely doesn't stop when Virgil comes into the living room in nothing but sweatpants and a tank top, showing off those glorious muscles. Oh. That definitely does things for Patton. Indecent, naughty things. Patton swallows and adjusts himself, uncomfortably feeling the rapidly growing wetness of his cunt.

"Hey, Pat," he greets him, voice rough with sleep which is far too attractive than it has any right to.

"Hi, Virge," he tries to sound as casual as usual, but he knows his voice is a few octaves higher than it usually is.

"You alright there, pop?" Virgil asks, eyebrows pulled together in confusion and worry, moving closer to Patton and sitting on the edge of the couch next to him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm A-Okay, Virgey, don't worry your pretty little head about it," Patton says, voice overly peppy and Virgil clearly isn't buying it.

"Patton," Virgil says, voice firm but at the same time gentle, not wanting to spook Patton.

Patton sighs, he's caught out, "I just- well, you look distracting like that."

He's sure he's blushing, even without looking at Virgil he can feel his eyes on him, questioning.

"And why is that, darling?" Virgil asks, voice full of teasing and something else Patton knows all too well.

"Virge," he whines out, glancing up to see Virgil looking back at him the same, "thinking about how strong you are, your arms on show, I just- my mind's wandering, Virge."

Virgil smiles, gentler, "I know, Pat, I know. How about I help you out a little then?"

Patton's nodding all too eagerly, the mere talk of Virgil... 'helping' him out makes his cunt ache and small cock twitch.

"Please, Virge."

Virgil doesn't even hesitate, he's used to this dance, he picks Patton up with little to no effort, grinning at the little squeak Patton lets out. He shoves him against the wall, his bare legs wrapping around Virgil's waist, his skirt hitching up a little to expose more of his thighs.

It doesn't take a lot of effort for Virgil to hold him steady with one hand, using the wall behind Patton to keep them balanced, and his free hand travels under Patton's skirt, quickly cupping his cunt through his soaked underwear.

"Oh, Virge," Patton gasps out, head falling back against the wall with a dull thud, his hips twitch under Virgil's touch but he goes nowhere due to being pinned to the wall with Virgil's strength.

"That's it, Pat, gorgeous boy," Virgil mutters out, thumbing at Patton's cock rapidly through the material before getting frustrated and slipping his hand down the front of his underwear.

His first two fingers slip inside him with ease, Patton whining as he walls clench around his fingers. His palm bumps then grinds against Patton's slick little cock as his fingers curl and fuck into him.

"Virgil, Virge, please, need, ah- Virge!" Patton babbles out, jaw going slack around his words as Virgil stares him down with those dark eyes, pushing him up further against the wall with those strong arms. And Patton's twitching in his hold, thighs quaking and cunt pulsing, trying so very hard to fuck himself down on Virgil's long, lithe fingers.

Then he's coming with a choked nonsensical moan, small cock twitching against Virgil's palm, steadily leaking around his fingers that don't stop fucking into him until he's shaking with overstimulation and then some.

He's vaguely aware of Virgil talking to him, taking his hand out of his underwear and helping him back over to the couch, settling him in Virgil's lap.


	30. Day 30: Shower/Bath Sex - Analogince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three of them fit just right into Rebecca's bath, it's good too because it's one of their favourite places to have gentle, soft sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is a gender swap AU. Rebecca is Roman, Lucy is Logan, Vanessa is Virgil. Rebecca and Vanessa are trans girls.
> 
> Warnings: bath sex, hand jobs, come marking, frottage (ish), use of the word 'cock' in reference to trans girls' genitalia

Rebecca was, well, loaded. Especially in comparison to her girlfriends who both lived in small one-bedroom flats while she inherited an entire house from her wealthy grandmother – after all she is the favourite grandchild – so, it's no surprise that most of their hang outs happen at her house. Lucy adored the somewhat old architecture and Rebecca's personal taste in furniture while Vanessa very much loved Rebecca's fancy ass technology and gadgets – plus her big kitchen always stocked with food.

One of Rebecca's favourite things in her house was the main bathroom with a big, triangular bath, almost akin to a hot tub. Sure, she could really let herself relax in it alone, with bubbles, rose petals, or a nice bath bomb. But coaxing her lovers into the bath with her was something else entirely. It was soft and intimate and different.

It wasn't always sex either, sometimes a nice postcoital bath or just a soak after a long day or big date. But the sex was different too. Bath sex was gentler, more cautious, careful not to spill the water over the edge, taking care of one another.

Rebecca doesn't set out to coax them into her bath but it just happens, swapping kisses and gentle words after a long day – she'd arrived back from the theatre to find her girlfriends cuddled up on her couch and, well, if that isn't a scene she wants to see for the rest of her life she doesn't know what is.

They leave their clothes in the living room and in the hallways to the bathroom, giggling like teenagers as they trip over each other, walking backwards trying to sneak just one more kiss. Rebecca finally got the water running, careful to set the right temperature and pour a little bubble bath into the water, ignoring the twitch of her cock as she listens to the words uttered between Vanessa and Lucy.

"Fuck, Lu, babe," Vanessa moans out, her voice rough with need and arousal, "shit, so good."

Lucy mutters something that Rebecca can't hear but she certainly hears Vanessa's whining moan before her lips are distracted by Lucy's own. And Rebecca turns, almost sitting up against the side of the bath, watching.

Rebecca's breath hitches, she's sure her cock can't get any harder – she takes it into her hand, lazily stroking it – but the sight of Lucy practically on her tiptoes kissing Vanessa, one hand in her long hair and the other one on her cock. Vanessa's own hands grasp, running through Lucy's short hair, over her breasts, dipping down through her pubic hair and touching lightly over her clit.

"Aren't you two a sight?" Rebecca says, letting out a rather breathless laugh as the two of them break their kiss, glancing towards Rebecca who didn't even look ashamed as she stroked her cock, clearly getting off to the sight of them.

"We sure are," Vanessa quips, the hint of a smirk on her face but covered by her arousal.

Lucy laughs though, something gentle and reserved just for the two of them, uttering, "are you keeping an eye on the bath then?"

Rebecca glances behind her, letting out a swear and fumbling to turn the tap off when she realises the bath is a little too full. She flushes a little out of embarrassment.

But Lucy's snickering cuts off rather abruptly, squeaking as Vanessa easily picks up her small frame and carefully deposits her into the only slightly too hot water. Lucy pouts but it just looks adorable, sinking into the bubbles and onto one of the seats at the side of the bath. She sinks in until her glasses fog up, her dark curls damp at the edges.

Vanessa lets out a soft laugh, plucking Lucy's glasses off her face and setting them aside before stepping into the bath herself, kneeling in front of Lucy and kissing her again, seemingly unable to tear herself way for too long. She easily manhandles Lucy, not even stopping to disconnect their lips, sitting herself in Lucy's previous seat and settling Lucy in her lap.

"Shit," Rebecca swears out, suddenly feeling a lot hotter and not just due to the hot water that she steps into, sinking down into the seat opposite her girlfriends.

She doesn't do anything but watch. Watch, entranced, as Vanessa's hands wander down Lucy's back, no doubt to her ass and further. Watch as Lucy's hands grasp at her breasts, hand coming to find her cock once again, stroking her steadily but quickly. She watches with her hand on her own cock, distractingly and lazily jerking herself off, drunk on the sight of her girlfriends enjoying each other, putting on a little show just for her.

Their kiss breaks and Vanessa leans close, whispering something into Lucy's ear which makes Lucy flush all the way down to her chest, her ears pinkening.

And Rebecca watches as Vanessa helps Lucy move, turning around in her lap to face Rebecca, jolting her slightly more out of the water. Rebecca's mouth goes dry, observing the pale, wet skin on display right in front of her, Lucy's nipples pert and inviting.

"Go on, Becca," Vanessa coos, tone teasing and sleek, "touch her just how you like, I know she wants you to, darling."

Rebecca doesn't need to be told twice, getting down onto her knees in front of them, the water sloshing around them at her movement. Her hands grasp Lucy's breasts immediately, rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Lucy jumps under her touch, her head falling back against Vanessa's shoulder as she moans. That's when Rebecca realises it's not just her, in fact, Vanessa's cock is pressed up against Lucy's cunt, moving the water as her cock brushes back and forth across Lucy's cunt.

Rebecca moves almost on instinct, her mouth latching onto Lucy's right breast, teasing her, and her now free hand grasps at Vanessa's cock, jerking her off up against Lucy's cunt and clit. They both moan, Vanessa's arms wrapping around Lucy while Lucy's fingers dig into Rebecca's shoulders keeping her locked close to her chest.

Her hands work furiously, her own cock twitching below the water, needy and untouched, but she ignores her own need, more desperate to see her girlfriends come than anything else. And when they do it's a sight.

Lucy comes first, twitching under both of their hands, babbling moans mostly incoherent aside from their names. That and begging, half from overstimulation, half from post-orgasm haze, for Rebecca to keep going, to make Vanessa come all over her. And she does. Vanessa comes, eyes squeezing shut and gritting her teeth, all over Lucy's stomach, some dripping off into the water and some staying on Lucy's stomach. Rebecca can't resist smearing Vanessa's come up Lucy's chest, especially her breasts.

Then her hands leave Lucy, her chest still heaving as she relaxes against Vanessa's hold, and Rebecca jerks herself off furiously under the water. The water sloshes but she pays it no mind, eyes focused on her flushed, pretty girlfriends. Rebecca comes all too quickly, breath hitching as she spills into the water, thighs shaking.

It takes her more than a moment to calm down, settling back into the other seat. She knows the water will cool soon, she knows all three of them need to shower and actually clean themselves off but for now, they can bask in the afterglow and swap kisses and sappy words.


	31. Day 31: Free Day - Breeding Kink - Analomus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They want kids, they really do, they can imagine their future any differently. Logan wants to carry their child, and Remus and Virgil really don't mind impregnating him. They have fun with it obviously. And Remus really, really likes how Logan looks pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: breeding kink, messy sex, impregnation, multiple orgasms, slight dom/sub dynamic, trans man getting pregnant, eating out, fingering, body worship, use of the words 'cunt' and 'small cock' in reference to trans guy's genitalia, slight feminization of a trans guy (use of words like 'tits' and 'breasts')

This had been coming for some time now. They all knew it. They had talked at length about it, on late nights and lazy mornings, in passing and for hours on end. And they agreed. They want kids. Or at least a kid for starters.

Being in a romantic relationship for six years now and been friends for longer, they've had enough time to think on this.

It was Logan who had suggested the main decision. He wanted to have a baby. Physically, biologically. He has nothing against adoption or perhaps even surrogacy, but he wants this. His own baby. Their baby.

His boyfriends thought it was crazy. Bordering on stupid. But this was Logan they were on about, their smart, knowledgeable boyfriend. Sure, they both wanted kids as much as Logan, Remus was obsessed most with the idea of having a mini them he could teach so much, like a little sponge, whereas Virgil was a little more... hesitant.

Alas Logan has an answer for every one of his questions, calming his worried mind until they all came to relax on the idea. The idea of impregnating Logan.

Of course, there was another element to this. Remus was one kinky motherfucker, he loved messy sex, adored it. And Logan, well, he had a breeding kink which was something Remus could also get behind. Virgil enjoyed indulging his boyfriends in their kinks, it also brought him pleasure.

This was more than a kink though. This was their life. Their future. But that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun with it. They will.

Logan kneels obediently on the bed, lowering himself to his hands as the hand on his back presses harder, urging him downwards. He's already naked, completely nude and already dripping wet at the anticipation of what is to come (pun not intended).

Remus is almost just as bad, sitting up against the headboard, his cock obviously hard between his legs, his cheeks flushed, and hair mussed from all the hands running through it.

Virgil hates to admit it but he is no better himself, veins full of anticipation and arousal, hands sweaty on Logan's skin, lips red and bitten.

"Good boy, Lo," he utters, trying to keep his voice steady, "such a good boy presenting yourself for me, wanting me to fuck you and fill you, don't you?"

Logan makes a positive noise, almost a whimper, before getting out, "yes, please."

Virgil tries not to think about it too much, slicking his cock up with lube and pressing his head against Logan's cunt like he has so many times before. Except this is new. No condom, no protection, nothing. He's going to come deep inside of him and potentially knock him up. Fuck.

He slides in easily, Logan far too wet that the stretch is nothing more than pleasant. Logan gives easily under his touch, back arching, hips pressing back to fuck himself gently onto Virgil's cock.

Remus watches, intensely, hands firmly gripping the sheets beside him, orders not to touch his cock firm in his him. He watches as Virgil's eyes flutter shut, his fingers gripping Logan's hips and he rocks into him with those wet, obscene noises. It's erotic and soft, hot and gentle, kinky and vanilla all at once.

Virgil picks up speed, fingers hard on Logan's hips, cock fucking into him steadily quickening, wanting nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt inside the wet warmth of his boyfriend's cunt and pump him full of his come.

He does so, embarrassingly quickly, hips stuttering as does his breath, gasping out Logan's name as his cunt clenches around him. He comes as deep as he can inside Logan's fertile cunt, burying his cock fast, little grinds of his hips working as his cock throbs.

"Shit," Remus gasps from the top of the bed, taking in Logan's bleary-eyed expression, clearly turned on beyond belief, and Virgil's blissed out, orgasmic look on his face. He knows Virgil's coming inside of him, he knows as soon as he sticks his own dick inside of that mess that Logan will come instantly, hell, he will come instantly.

Virgil looks at him over Logan's head, smirking, clearly proud.

"Come on then, Ree," he says, starting to pull his cock out of Logan's cunt, leaving the man whining at the loss, "come fill him up and breed him."

Remus scrambles at the permission, eager to get his hands on Logan. As soon as Virgil lets his cock slip out and he moves aside, he doesn't even let Virgil's come escape much before he pushes in with some hastily applied lube. And he's so wet, so messy...

"Fuck, Lolo, shit, shit," Remus babbles out, hips canting of their own accord almost, not taking a moment to breathe or steady before he's fucking into him hard and fast, "so wet, Lolo, so hot and messy, sloppy little cunt, full of Virgey's come, so messy, pretty little cunt, want to breed you so bad, want to fill you with my come, Lolo."

Logan lets out a string of swears, burying his face in Virgil's side where he's come to sit near him, shaking as his orgasm courses through him, small cock twitching, coming untouched. But Remus doesn't let up, if anything he goes faster, harder, needing to come.

"Fuck, Lolo, you're going to look so pretty with a big belly and swollen tits, fuck," Remus utters, words mostly slurring together, revelling in the way Logan whines pitifully, "going to get so big with our babies, Lolo, going to be such a good daddy to them, so big and pretty for us to dote on."

Remus doesn't shut up even as his thrusts falter, voice becoming strained, Logan's whines drowning out some of his words. He comes deep inside, just like Virgil did, hot and heavy and a lot more. He fills Logan to the brim, come spilling out the sides of his cunt as Remus keeps fucking into him at full force. And Logan comes again, collapsing completely against Virgil, going weak and loose limbed.

Remus pulls out, watching his and Virgil's come slowly trickling out of Logan, it's obscene but also kind of pretty.

They lie there, tangled together, drifting between sleep and passing bleary kisses. They'll clean up at some point. But not yet. Not just yet.

*

It takes a few tries. Well, more than a few. More often than not Logan leaves the bathroom with a pout like frown and a negative test in hand. But when he comes out with that positive test and a big grin on his face, they're all hugging and crying, pressing awkward, open mouthed kisses to each other's lips.

*

"Woah, Lolo, you're massive," Remus utters out, eyes wide and distracted to where Logan's walked into the room.

He's dressed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and tank top, big, pregnant belly obvious from under the top, his chest unbound and heavy. His hair is messy and eyes tired, almost glaring at Remus from behind his glasses.

"Thank you for the observation, Remus," he says, voice cold and tired and maybe a little pissed off, his hormones have been all over the place recently.

"No, wait," Remus says quickly, trying to backtrack, blushing faintly, "it's- uh, it's really quite hot, like, sexy, yeah."

"Oh," Logan breathes out, seemingly deflating and relaxing in the same moment, "thanks?"

"Can I- uh, could I..." Remus stutters out, ushering Logan over to the couch where he gladly and somewhat awkwardly sits himself in Remus' lap.

"Go for it," Logan says, he knows what Remus wants and he doesn't mind at all.

Remus' hands are gentle on his stomach, slipping underneath his tank top. Logan sighs at the touch. But Remus' hands don't stop on his big belly, taking a moment to drag the tank top up over his head and fling it to the floor.

"God, you're gorgeous, Lolo," Remus breathes out in awe, and Logan flushes, he doesn't feel particularly gorgeous right now, belly so big he can't see his feet, breasts swollen and aching. But Remus' words are so honest, so genuine, so...

"Fuck, Lolo, can I make you feel good? Pretty please?" Remus asks, his hands move from caressing his belly to groping his tits.

Logan groans at that, arching into Remus' touch, uttering, "fuck, please do, Ree."

Remus works hastily, clearly impatient, and Logan isn't new to this, Remus more often than not has dragged him back into bed for another round or cornered him occasionally to pleasure him.

So, Remus has him on his back on the couch in an instant, dragging down his sweatpants and pressing his mouth to his cunt. Remus eats him out eagerly and sloppily as always, moaning against his small cock and fucking his fingers gently into him.

Logan does nothing but whine, one hand in Remus' hair and the other on his own belly, his thighs quaking with pleasure that Remus so readily gives him. Remus sounds obscene going down on him, fingers squelching in and out of his sopping cunt, letting out his own enjoyable noises from his open mouth as he tongues back and forth against Logan's cock.

"Ree, shit-" Logan gasps, gripping hard at Remus' hair as his hips jerk up into his touch, coming with a long, loud groan, fucking himself down on Remus' fingers as they continue to curl inside of him. His eyes squeeze shut for a moment before having to push Remus away to stop him overstimulating him too much.

"Aw, Lolo, I was just getting started," Remus complains but gives in anyway, laying his head gently against Logan's belly.

Logan laugh gently, "Remus, get off I need to pee."

Remus sighs, overdramatic and silly, "fine, maybe Virgey will let me fuck his brains out then."

Logan squirms out from under Remus' body, not caring much for his nudity, giving Remus a look, "yeah, good luck with that."


End file.
